


Mending

by ToutEstBien



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Male Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToutEstBien/pseuds/ToutEstBien
Summary: The war has ended but Harry has yet to find peace. When approached to accept the payment of a magical debt, Harry finds the way to heal and so much more along the way.Crossposted at ffnet under ParisRain





	1. The Debt

Harry sat down at the table thinking this was perhaps the most surreal experience he had ever had. And after spending seven years learning magic, battling dragons, time travel, escaped convicts, fame, and actually dying, that really meant something. It all began yesterday, the eve of his 18th birthday- Harry received an owl requesting a meeting for the next day. This wasn't too surprising as after he finally defeated Voldemort in early May, he had been inundated with requests for interviews, jobs, product endorsements, and (much to Ron's laughter) marriage proposals. Typically the young wizard would roll his eyes at whatever ludicrous request demanded and end the issue with a well-controlled incinerous charm. However, this request caused Harry to throw caution to the wind and send an affirmative reply with the delivery owl. After all, how often does one get invited to tea at Harrods with Lucius Malfoy?

At 3pm on his 18th birthday, Harry Potter found himself having afternoon tea with Lucius Malfoy at one of the muggle world's most famous locations. Harry found himself flabbergasted by the older man. Similar to the previous war, Death Eater trials were handled swiftly. Unlike the previous trials, Harry and his friends worked endlessly to ensure justice was properly served, they were determined that there would be no more Sirius Blacks or Barty Crouch incidents on their watch. The results were punishments that fit the crime. Harry was adamant that those involved in the war that acted in a way that lead to Voldemort's downfall not be thrown away in Azkaban for eternity. The Lucius Malfoy sitting in Harrod's was a direct result of one of Hermione's more brilliant ideas. Former Death Eaters who had shown a true level of remorse and intellectual transformation before the fall of the Dark Lord were offered the option of Correction Through Magical Suppression in lieu of prison time. Simply, the accused would be sentenced to a time period in which they would be prohibited from using magic of any kind unless expressly permitted by the Ministry, including any form of self-defense. Their wands were taken magical tracers embedded into the skin.

Harry ogled the man before him while Lucius silently and calmly poured them each tea after a quick and gentle "Good afternoon Mr. Potter". After one month of living as a muggle, Lucius had "gone native". Gone were the fine robes and long platinum blond hair. In its place were fine cut dark trousers and a cashmire sweater, in blue. Harry could hardly believe this man could ever be mistaken for the pureblood wizard of his childhood. Unable to contain his curiosity any longer, Harry decided to just start the conversation.

"I never expected to be invited to tea with you in general, and definitely not in such a location. Why don't you tell me why I'm here so we can both get on with our days."

Harry nibbled on a sandwich while Lucius watched him over his cup for a few minutes before the older man finally replied.

"Mr. Potter,"

"Harry," He interrupted. Lucius merely raised an eyebrow and continued.

"Harry. I asked you to meet me here today to repay a debt owed to you by my family and myself." Lucius raised a hand to stop Harry from interrupting what was sure to be his predictable 'No-one-owes-me-anything' speech.

"I may not be permitted to perform magic for the next decade, but that does not stop magic from impacting myself. Your actions in regards to my family both during and after the war has placed a debt on my family that has been recognized by our magic and therefore compels us to respond."

Harry scratched the back of his head. This conversation wasn't what he expected, he thought Malfoy would try to get him to convince the Wizemgot to reduce his sentence or do an article for the Prophet that would boost Draco's public opinion. What kind of thing did Malfoy want to give him for debts? Money? Property? Old wizarding artifacts?

"Okay, Mr. Malfoy,"

"Lucius," the man interjected.

"Okay, Lucius. I have to admit, this is the first time I have been approached about magical debts. What did you have in mind? I don't want your money."

"I'm not offering you money, more like a pre-funded opportunity," Lucius replied. Harry merely raised an eyebrow.

"Allow me to explain how magical debts work, as you are sure to be the recipient of several. Once a debt has been made and recognized by Magic, he who is in debt becomes aware by a feeling of both gratitude and an unconscious awareness of how to fulfill the debt. If the person whom the debt is owed- meaning you, does not come up with their own request, Magic encourages us to find it for ourselves. Once we have stumbled across a solution that would fulfill the debt, we are compelled to do so. In the case of the debt owed to you, Harry, by myself and my family, I have become aware of an opportunity I have the unique power to provide."

Harry felt wary. "I'm sorry, it's very difficult for me to trust some kind of 'opportunity' from you."

Lucius merely nodded and pulled out a piece of parchment from the briefcase he had placed on the adjacent seat. "This is a document from the Ministry of Magic granting me permission to make a wizarding oath that what I am to offer you is to your interests with no efforts on my part to bring you and yours to harm. I took the oath on my magic in front of the witnesses listed at the bottom and they can offer a pensive memory that the paragraph written there is the entirety of the oath."

Harry sat back and let out a deep breath. The document seemed legitimate and the witnesses were people he could easily check up with. "Alright, I will still check the oath, but for now let's say I trust you. What did you have in mind for settling the debt?"

Lucius did something then that Harry had never witnessed before, he smiled. A genuine, gentle, smile. Harry had no idea how to react.

"Thank you, Harry. The explanation will involve some rather personal information about my family that I can hopefully entrust to you," Lucius said.

At Harry's nod, he continued. "Over the past few years, really since the war began, I have witnessed my son change from a lively, happy young man into the shell of his former self. As my son, he was thrusted into a role in the war that he both did not choose, nor understand until it was too late. As you are aware, towards the end of the war, the only goal my wife and I shared was to get our family, our son, out alive. With your help we achieved that goal, however; even though Draco survived, he was not living. His, not unlike your, childhood had been tainted by the Dark Lord. It would be impossible for him to be a normal teenager if he were to remain in England where he is considered a Death Eater and hated by much of the population, regardless of how he was thrust into the role."

Harry knew this was true. In the few months since the end of the war he had witnessed more than one Voldemort sympathizers attacked by the brutal mob-mentality of the great "survivors of the light". It would be impossible for Draco to expect to return to Hogwarts without facing extreme prejudice.

"My wife and I have decided to send Draco abroad," Lucius continued. "Draco is to finish his NEWTS at another school where instead of Draco Malfoy, Death Eater, he can simply be Draco, student. The day his acceptance letter arrived was the first time I have seen true joy on my son's face since he was 14 years old."

"Alright, I'm glad Draco has a plan to finish his education. I saw firsthand through visions of what he was forced to do. But, what does this have to do with me?"

Once again, Lucius smiled. Harry didn't think that would ever become normal to him.

"I want to grant your wish," he replied.

Now Harry was truly confused, "My wish?" he asked.

"Through Draco and others I have heard that you have dreamt of a life of peace where you would not be known as The Boy Who Lived or the Chosen One, but rather just Harry."

He blinked. How could Lucius have known? Next to having his parents back, his deepest desire was to be known and appreciated for himself, not some kind of hero

"How can I be 'Just Harry'? if you are suggesting I attend school with Draco, I seriously doubt that there is any school of magic where I will not be famous."

Lucius nodded. "You are of course, correct. Any school of magic that would be reasonable for you to attend you would face the same problems as Hogwarts."

"Then what are you suggesting?" Harry asked.

"I wish to provide you with the opprotunity to temporarily leave the magical world. A reprieve, if you will. Harry, you have faced things no teenager should ever face. Yes, the conflicts are over, but you need time to heal. You are not going to get that time in the Wizarding world. Everything you do will be noticed and recorded and shared with others. I am offering you an opportunity to go to a place where only a trusted few will know who you truly are. This will be a place where you get help to heal and simply be a child."

Harry stared at Lucius for a few minutes while the idea sunk in. He had to admit, that even though he was free of Voldemort, he was still in so much pain. Living at the Weasleys had been nice in the way he got to be around the people he loved, but it was also stifling. The recent loss of Fred tore at the family. Harry didn't know how to experience his own pain and issues amongst those who lost a brother or son. His nightmares continued, and he had to admit, he wasn't sure how long he would be able to last in such an environment. But, Harry had no idea where he could go. He still had Grimmauld Place, but the memories of Sirius were soaked into every room. There was talk about letting students return for an "Eighth Year" at Hogwarts, and no matter how much the castle had once been his home, Harry didn't think he could handle a year of stares and whispers and hero worship. Harry felt himself choked up at Lucius' offer. He was amazed this man knew what he needed. He cleared his throat and replied.

"Where would this be?"

Once again Lucius reached into his briefcase, this time pulling out a shiny muggle brochure. "Have you ever been to Ohio?"


	2. The Proposal

Harry choked on his tea. "Ohio? You mean America?"

Lucius slid the brochure over to Harry. "I present to you one of the finest Preparatory schools in America, Dalton Academy for Boys."

Harry stared at the cover. A beautiful mansion with a well-manicured lawn was featured along with images of young men dressed in navy blue blazers. Harry opened to the first page featuring a statement and photo from the current headmaster and gasped.

"It's-what? Huh?" Harry just sputtered and pointed while Lucius laughed.

"Yes, that is indeed part of the personal family history I planned to reveal. Yes, that is Victor Malfoy, my twin brother."

Harry's brain official shut down. "You have a twin brother that runs an all-boys muggle boarding school in Ohio?"

Lucius nodded. "Yes. We learned early in our childhood that Victor was a squib. In our society that meant he would either live on the fringe, accepting jobs that most wizards would not take and live under constant persecution, or make his way in the muggle world. My parents sent him away to school where he became passionate about education. You can see he persued several advanced degrees and devoted himself to teaching. For the past six years, he has been Headmaster of Dalton, of the youngest in their history, I might add."

Harry continued to stare at the photo of the man who looked exactly like the wizard sitting across from him. "I'm sorry, but this is really hard to believe that you of all people have a squib in your family and seem pleased."

Lucius looked down at his tea before meeting Harry's stare with a hard gaze of his own. "I agree that our society, particularly the pureblooded faction regard squibs in the most atrocious manner. As someone expected to be a leader of such a faction, it has been my public role to encourage these manners. But let me make this very clear, Mr. Potter." Lucius leaned in closer, a hard look on his face. "Victor is my brother and my family. I love him and am exceedingly proud of his accomplishments. I do not hide him in shame, rather for his own safety. He decided to settle far away from where the Malfoy name would overwhelm any chance he would have to live the way he wanted."

Harry nodded. He had always known Lucius cared about his family the most and would extend this passion for his non-magical twin.

Lucius refilled their cups and began again. "That said, I have spoken with my brother and he has already agreed for you to attend Dalton. The Malfoy family will financially support you through your tuition and boarding needs. Victor is aware you have not attended muggle school since you began at Hogwarts and is able to provide whatever tutoring you require. In addition to providing to your academic needs, we have agreed your spiritual needs are our primary concern. Victor has a good friend, a squib from a prominent wizarding family in New York who has located himself in Ohio as a muggle mind healer, I believe they are called therapists. The doctor will be able to meet with you regularly to help you deal emotionally with the war. As he is a squib, you will be able to speak freely about your experiences in the magical world without facing the consequences of breaking the Statute of Secrecy. Victor will be considered your 'sponsor' while you are at Dalton, basically, he will be considered your guardian and will look after both your personal and academic interests."

Harry felt overwhelmed, there were so many things to consider at once, but of course he had to address the main thing on his mind. "What about my friends? Even if this is something that I do need, how can I abandon them when they need me most."

Lucius regarded him sadly and briefly squeezed his hand. "You are not going to be running away for two years, never to be heard from. I had planned to work with your Miss Granger to find out ways to maintain communication through muggle means. I have been informed that there has been great progress in telephone and computers that are beyond kneeling in front of a fire."

Harry giggled and Lucius continued. "In addition, you can return to England for prearrange weekends and holidays through international portkeys that I can provide. You will be by no means cut off from those you care about. But, Harry, I want you to realize, that by accepting this offer, you are not abandoning them. You have sacrificed so much for our world, it is okay to take time for yourself. You are a person, Harry, and you need to find out who that is. I believe your friends will be able to accept that."

Harry tried to discreetly wipe his eyes. No one had ever insisted that he take time for himself. He always felt pressure to be something for everyone that he wasn't even sure who he was anymore. His entire identity had been so closely tied up with Voldemort, that he didn't know who he was anymore. Who was Harry Potter? So far, all he could come up with was 'Quidditch fan'.

Lucius once again reached into his briefcase and pulled out a large envelope that he passed over to Harry. "Inside you will find everything you need to be able to accept my offer. I took the liberty of having a British passport created that will satisfy both muggle governments. In addition, there is a student Visa that allows you to live and study in America. Victor has created the necessary school documents you would need to attend Dalton and is prepared to assist you in obtaining your driver's license after which you may select an appropriate car, an essential for every teenage boy. You can see we've made a few changes to your records. Rather than your actual age of 18, you will be considered 17, in order to be considered a minor and give you the opportunity for two years of schooling. You will enter Dalton as a Junior. "

Harry watched as Lucius pulled form after form out of the envelope and placed it in front of him. He was impressed by the detail of the plan and felt hope that this might actually work. Lucius pulled out the last piece of paper and paused before placing it on the table.

"Now, this last bit is your choice. Here is a plane ticket to Ohio. In order for you to get the environment I believe you need to heal, I think it is essential that your location is secret. Using muggle transportation will prevent the ministry from tracking you to America and will also keep you off the radar of the American wizarding government. You can still travel back and forth through port keys that Victor and I will set up, but your initial departure from England cannot be magical. You must decide who will know of your location. Trusting close friends to these details is not the same as the Ministry. If they were to find out, you would be hounded and most likely forced back to England. That of course, is completely against the goals of your relocation, so I strongly encourage discretion."

Harry took a deep breath. This is it. This was the perfect opportunity for him to move past the war and find out who he is and wants to be. He saw Victor's statement emphasized a "zero tolerance harassment" policy. Harry couldn't even fathom school without bullies. If he ever hoped to continue to contribute to the world he helped save, he would have to heal and he knew that wouldn't happen the way things were going. Even though he dreaded the Weasley's reaction, he look up to meet Lucius' gaze straight on and smiled for the first time in months.

"It looks like I'm going to Ohio."


	3. Victor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just some things to clarify. This matches the Glee timeline, not Harry Potter which as well all know took place in the late 90s. This is the beginning of Season 2 with Harry in the same grade as Kurt/Rachael/Finn. Blaine is a year younger. Kurt will arrive in search of his Teenage Dream. But it's August, so wait a wee bit.

Harry stumbled back into the Burrow with the envelope clutched in his hand only to find his friends decorating the backyard for his birthday. He wasn't sure how he felt about the small birthday party Mrs. Weasley was determined to throw. On one hand, he would never stop being tickled that people would remember his birthday and care to celebrate it after being ignored by the Dursleys for so many years. On the other hand, how could anyone want to celebrate life when they were still dealing with such acute loss?

The young Gryffindor was brought out of his thoughts with a tight hug from Hermione.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!"

Harry couldn't help but return her wide smile. "Thanks, Hermione. You guys really seem to be hard at work here." And hard at work they were. The two watched as Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville ran around the backyard swishing their wands causing cascades of ribbons to fall on every bush, tree, or flower. With everyone making up different colors as they ran and overlapped caused for a chaotic but not unpleasing effect of an explosion of a ribbon factory.

"Happy Birthday, mate!" Ron shouted from across the lawn while his wand erupted in orange streamers. Harry smiled and waved back even though a wave of guilt crashed on him, almost knocking him to the ground. How were his friends ever going to accept the fact that he wanted to leave for awhile? Here they were, celebrating his birthday, regardless of their own issues and what would he do to thank them? Just throw their love back in their faces. Nice, Harry. Real nice.

Harry felt Hermione slip her arm around his waste. "Harry, what's wrong? And don't tell me you're fine, I can always tell when you are lying." Harry draped his arm over her shoulder. What would he do without Hermione?

"Can you come with me? I have some news and I want to talk to you about it first." With a quick wave to their friends, the two teens walked through the Burrow's orchard to the small stream where they wouldn't be overheard. Side by side with their feet dangling in the water, Harry opened the envelope, pulled out the brochure for Dalton, and passed it to Hermione.

"Dalton Academy for Boys? Nice building. What is this for?" Hermione asked as she looked through the brochure.

"Lucius Malfoy wants to repay his families' life debts to me by sending me to Dalton. He seems to think that I need to get away from England and the wizarding world if I want a chance to heal. Dalton is in America." Harry responded.

"Oh my goodness! What?" Harry laughed, seeing Hermione on the page with Lucius' twin.

"Yeah, that got me too. Apparently his twin brother is a squib who went into education. That's why he picked Dalton. Victor is to take me in as his ward and connect me with another squib as a therapist. All the shrinking I could ever need without breaking the Statute of Secrecy! Always the dream, eh?"

Hermione was quiet for a few minutes while she read about Dalton's mission of education and offerings. She finally closed the pamphlet and threaded her arm through Harry's.

"Do you want to go?" she asked.

Harry stared straight ahead over the stream. After a moment he answered quietly, "Yes."

"Then you should do it."

Harry wiped his head over to look at her expression. Hermione met his gaze with determined eyes. "Of course you should go. Harry, I have been spending months trying to figure out what to do next. Not only has this past year been difficult, but your whole life. You never got the chance to be a kid and what happens when you enter Hogwarts? You find out you're the most famous kid around with a psycho out to kill you. When have you ever really done anything for yourself? Dalton looks amazing and this could be an amazing chance for you to figure out what it means to just be Harry. None of this Boy-who-Whatever business."

Harry felt his eyes starting to well up. "But, isn't this just me abandoning everyone? Everyone who fought so hard and are trying to heal as well? It will be like I'm running away."

Hermione shook her head so vigorously that Harry was afraid of being attacked by her hair. "No. This isn't running away. This is taking care of yourself. And you aren't just anyone, you are Harry Potter- the boy who saved us all. People aren't just going to leave you alone whether they want your autograph, to attack you, or even challenge you for the Elder wand. Don't let this tear you up. Everyone will understand and if they don't at first, they will eventually."

Harry pulled Hermione to him and hugged one of his first friends. He knew she was right, he needed to leave if he ever had any chance to move on. The two friends spent the rest of the afternoon going over Harry's tea time with Lucius and the rest of the documents in the envelope making a plan for what he would need to handle muggle Ohio and still keep in touch. The more they planned, the more excited Harry got and the more sure he was that this was the right choice. Who knew that it would take a Malfoy to save him from himself?

Three weeks later, Harry found himself disembarking from his first plane ride. Lucius kept his word and Harry got to experience the joys of first class. Who knew hot towels could be so refreshing? Harry waited for his luggage from the luggage claim, unable to shrink his possessions into a smaller bag in fear of suspicion from the vigorous airport security. Besides, Harry thought if he was going to try to mingle with muggles, he had best act like one.

His trunk finally came down the ramp (complete with attached wheels, thank you Hermione) and he managed to drag it off the carousel just to run into a man who had just come up behind him.

"Omph. Harry, this was really not how I pictured us meeting." Harry looked over to see a dead ringer of Lucius Malfoy if someone were to cut his hair short and put him in jeans and a light buttondown shirt.

"I am so sorry! The trunk got away from me." Harry shoved his arm out, "Harry Potter, nice to meet you Headmaster."

Victor shook his hand and laughed. "Nice to meet you too, Harry. But I think if you are going to be my ward, how about you call me Victor, and then Dr. Malfoy during school?"

Harry grinned. He liked this man. "No problem, Victor." He watched as his new headmaster grabbed the handle to his trunk and started ushering them out the door.

"Well, let's get going! We have much to accomplish!"

Harry followed Victor to his car where they loaded his possessions and headed towards what Harry assumed was Dalton. On the way, Victor started going over their plans.

"First off, we have to make sure you have everything you need for school and muggle life. Lucius said he was going to set you up to be able to communicate with your friends with electronics?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir. I already bought a cell phone and laptop, but I haven't had that much experience with computers."

Victor brushed off his concerns. "Don't worry about it. American teens are incredibly techno savvy. I doubt you will have any trouble keeping up and your classmates can answer any questions. Next, I think we need to do an inventory of your wardrobe. As I'm sure you know, appearances mean a great deal. We must make sure that you have a look that says 'exchange student from England' not 'I have no idea how to dress like a non-magical please mock me.'"

Harry couldn't agree more. He knew he wouldn't be like the wizards from the Quidditch World Cup that accidentally cross dressed, but he wasn't sure if Dudley's hand-me-downs paired with Weasley sweaters would get him very far at his new school.

Victor kept talking. "I don't want you to worry too much. At Dalton, there is a great emphasis on the uniform, so you won't need much extra clothes. More lounge wear and clothes for exercising. Now, for third, as I know my brother demands everyone under his protection move in the most style possible, you young man need to learn to drive. I have a budget for you to purchase quite a nice car, once of course you prove you can drive it. I have made arrangements with our driver's ed teacher to train you before school starts and we have appointments for your license tests. You grew up in a muggle household, correct?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "I lived with my aunt and uncle before Hogwarts."

Victor smiled. "Excellent. While you may not have much experience behind the wheel yourself, the fact that you are familiar with how a car operates puts you head and shoulders over most wizards when they attempt to learn to drive. Trust me on that one. Oh, the stories…."

Harry giggled. He felt certain that he and Victor would get along quite well.

"And finally, Harry, the most important part will be your therapy sessions. I have arranged for you to meet once a week with Dr. Andrea Larsen. She is a well-respected psychologist who I trust implicitly. She cares about her patients and their privacy."

"Thank you. I know that I should probably talk to someone, but I never really considered therapy before. I'm not crazy."

Victor looked over at his passenger and sighed. "No one thinks you're crazy. Going to therapy simply means that you have things in your life that you need some help to deal with. And you, kid, have had a lot to deal with."

Harry just watched the scenery pass by for a few minutes.

"Where am I to live?"

Victor responded, "Well, as my ward, your permanent address with be with me. As a boarding school, several of our faculty live on campus. As Headmaster, I am provided with a house on the grounds. You will have a room in my house, but I think for the sake of your social life, you will also have a dorm room that you will be expected to occupy during the week. Weekends you may choose to remain in the dorm, stay with me, or take a portkey back to England. I only ask that you inform me of your plans, particularly if you leave the country."

Harry nodded. It sounded reasonable.

"That also brings our conversation to the subject of magic. As an adult, you must maintain the statute of secrecy. You will dorm in a single room that has been warded, allowing you to perform magic inside when you are alone without fear of detection. In addition, you may use magic in my house as long as there are no muggles present. My basement uses Wizardspace, so I can offer you the usage of a potions lab and practice room if you decide you wish to study for your NEWTS. Perhaps we can schedule your exams at the end of your second year? Give you a chance to study all subjects without being overwhelmed?"

Harry couldn't believe it. He thought he was giving up his chance at his NEWTS until he returned to England. "That is wonderful, sir. That was one of the things I was worried about, I am already a year behind, I didn't want to wait until I was 25 to take the tests."

"Don't worry about it, Harry. I'm sure you'll be able to pass. We can go to Columbus at some point to pick up some text books. I have some connections at the Sacagawea School of Magic if we need to create a curriculum. And I'm sure your professors at Hogwarts could offer advice as well. Now that we have that settled, I only have one last request of you. Actually, my brother made the request, but I wouldn't ask you if I didn't think there could be some value in your participation."

Harry felt a bit unsettled. What could Lucius ask for in return? An Unbreakable Vow not to reveal his twin is a squib?

"Um, okay. What is it?"

"Stay in contact with Draco," Victor said.

Huh? "I'm sorry, I don't think I understand."

"It's simple, really. Create and maintain a correspondence with my nephew. He had an incredibly difficult time from this war. His beliefs were fundamentally challenged, he lost faith in his parents, and was forced to follow a maniac or lose his family. He is lost. I really think that a dialog between the two of you could help you gain a better understanding of past events and get some closure. Also, I am under the impression that Draco has never quite gotten over the lack of friendship between the two of you."

Harry was stunned. Draco wanted to be his friend? But he was such a prat for so many years! He go them in trouble, called them names, and generally made their lives Hell! But, then at the manor, he didn't give them away. Draco knew it was them, but he didn't turn them in. He didn't cast killing curses in the Room of Requirement. He couldn't even bring himself to kill Dumbledore.

"Yeah, I'll do it. I'll talk with him."

Victor beamed. "Excellent! I have his email address for you."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Email? I am going to email Draco Malfoy? I thought he was going to a school of magic, how will he have a computer?"

"Yes, they don't really seem like the computer type, do they? Actually, the Sydney Institute of Magic has an emphasis on muggle studies. They ward the computers and require all students to type up all reports and show they can use technology. I believe he may even be able to use an email correspondence with you for extra credit."

At this point in the conversation, Victor turned off the main road and drove through two large gates with an intricately swirled "D" and "A". After twisting though the windy driveway an enormous mansion came into view surrounded by gardens and what looked like a football field to the side.

"Harry, allow me to be the first to welcome you to Dalton Academy."


	4. Discussions with Draco

To: DMalfoy

From: HarryP

Subject: This is weird.

Draco,

If someone had told me I would be emailing Draco Malfoy from my all boys muggle boarding school in Ohio I think I would have been afraid for their sanity. Yet, here we are. My sources (your family) informed me that you are finishing up school in Sydney. Are you there yet? What do you think of the school? I thought the idea of integrating electronics to be brilliant. Can you imagine how difficult it was to go from writing essays on a computer to writing with a feather?

I'm not really sure what we are supposed to talk about in these emails, so whatever you want to tell me, I'm willing to hear. I also wanted to promise that whatever you say remains between us, I won't even tell things to your family unless you wish it.

Stay safe,

Harry.

To: HarryP

From: DMalfoy

Subject: But not too weird?

Harry,

You're right, this is possibly the most surreal experience. Let me first explain the reasons behind communicating. After the battle, I tried to talk to some of my friends, but was met with let's say, less than pleasant responses. I decided I didn't need anyone, but I know that's not true anymore. Coming to Australia was a wonderful decision, but there really isn't an opportunity to find someone who knows, you know? That's why I thought to converse with you. At the Manor, it just seemed like you understood the kind of messed up Hell we experienced and I don't want to let that go. Moving on doesn't mean burying. I don't want to forget.

Also, I never really stopped thinking about that first train ride where I offered my hand and you chose Weasley. Maybe there could be another chance?

Draco

To: DMalfoy

From: HarryP

Subject: It's only weird if we let it be

Draco,

I should probably tell you why I never shook your hand. If you recall, the first time we met was at Madame Malkin's getting fitted for our Hogwarts robes. We chatted and then you insulted Hagrid. To my 11 year old self, that was completely unforgiveable. Perhaps that was a rather harsh reaction, but you need to understand the circumstances. When I met you, I had only known I was a wizard for about 8 hours, four of which I was asleep. Even though my relatives were aware I was a wizard, they kept the information from me, thinking they could "beat" the "freak" out of me. Until the Hogwarts letters came, I lived in the cupboard under the stairs. I didn't even know my name was Harry until I started at primary school, rather it was "boy" or "freak". I thought my parents were alcoholics who died in a car crash. At the muggle school I attended, I didn't have any friends. Anyone who even tried to befriend me was beat up by my cousin Dudley and his gang. As a result, Hagrid was basically my first friend. Ever. He was kind to me, told me about a world away from the abuse, and treated me with kindness.

I don't say this so you feel sorry for me, but rather understand that I have always been overprotective of my friends, Hagrid being the first. On the train, you didn't just offer friendship, but insulted Ron, who was the first kid my age who was nice to me. It wasn't that hard of a decision. To partially quote one of Hermione's favorite authors, "If you had behaved in a more gentlemanlike manner…" It wasn't you that I was rejecting. How could I? I barely knew you! I was fighting against someone who was trying to hurt the first people I ever cared about.

I think we can try again, after all, at least now I know going in that you are a prat.

Harry

To: HarryP

From: DMalfoy

Subject: The weirdness is gone, so mote it be

Harry,

Wow, I really do feel like a prat now. I guess the only thing I can say in justification for 11-year-old-Draco is that I never even tried to think for myself. I watched how my parents and their friends acted and simply imitated them. I don't even think I got that quite right either. Even though they are often in the public, my parents are very private people who only act like their true selves away from prying eyes.

Alright, enough sap. How is Ohio? Do you like Victor? It is insane how much he resembles my father. It's like Lucius the Muggle. What is your uniform like? Have classes started? Do you think you will be able to keep up with non-magical courses?

SIM is very different from Hogwarts. It's in a newer building rather than the Olde Castle look. The weather is rather frightful. It is sunny every single day. Who can stand to live like this? I am forced to take at least two sunburn potions a day to prevent myself from resembling a lobster. Surfing, however, might even rival Quidditch. (Don't repeat that)

To: DMalfoy

From: HarryP

Subject: God Bless America

Draco,

I have actually only been here for about two weeks now, but they have been some of the busiest of my life. First off, Victor is bloody fantastic. He's like a cross between Lupin, McGonagal, and my Godfather. Right now I live in his house on campus, but when school starts, I will live the dorms.

He made me go shopping. SHOPPING! Can you believe it! Apparently he noticed the last time I bought clothing was robes for 6th year. That doesn't seem to cover the male teen of America's needs. But I do have to admit that it is nice to wear muggle clothes that actually FIT. The best part hands-down is the acquisition of my contacts. Contacts are eyeglasses that you wear directly against your eye. Sounds a bit gross, but now I don't have to wear glasses and can see much better. I hadn't had my prescription changed since I was ten…. Probably not the smartest idea.

The coolest thing is getting to drive! Yes, a car. Harry Potter is driving a car. It really is not that difficult. Just a matter of remembering the rules. The hardest part is not freaking out over driving on the wrong side of the road. Americans drive on the right. Crazy, right?

There is no beach here. A few lakes occasionally, but Ohio is in the center of the country. Perhaps I will come visit when I get tired of snow and you can teach me to surf.

To:HarryP

From: DMalfoy

Subject: God Save the Queen

Harry,

You mean to say your "baggy elephant skin clothing" wasn't a look you made by choice? I swear, I saw people try to mimic that look in 6th year. Ridiculous. I'm glad Victor has sorted you out. Although, he claims that you only bought a few items claiming sanctuary in your uniform. I hope it's neon orange.

Why drive when you can apparate? Although, I suppose living a magical-reduced lifestyle doesn't always allow for such modes of transport.

SIM has been fairly difficult, if straightforward. This year is focused on passing the NEWTS. I am reviewing all of my subjects and hopefully will be able to perform with the rest of the class. It feels odd to sit in a classroom once more. The students are palatable, if different. It is almost disconcerting not knowing anyone. A lot of the purebloods from our years I knew since I was a toddler. However, no one seems hostile. There just seems to be a lot of focus on exams and not much time to spend time the new kid.

Watch the road,

Draco

To: DMalfoy

From: HarryP

Subject: Victor is evil

Draco,

Your uncle is evil. I think he is in cahoots with Hermione. He has me studying ALREADY. There are no students at school yet, but he has me going over the subjects. It seems that having missed six years of schooling is frowned upon. He doesn't seem to think that transfiguring his desk into a pig and then charm it to tap dance is not true scholastic achievement. I know two professors who beg to differ.

I'm glad you are still on track for your NEWTS. I am going to take it after my second year here, that way I have two years to study the magic in addition to my muggle work. It will be nice to have some muggle credentials though, I still haven't picked a career path.

Since you keep asking, my uniform is not too awful. Grey slacks with a white button shirt complete with tie and blazer. There is also the option of jumper. At Victor's great amusement, I have included an attachment of myself in the uniform. I freely give my permission for your laughter, but if you show anyone, there is no hole small enough for you to hide.

Harry

To: HarryP

From: DMalfoy

Subject: Not bad, Potter

Harry,

Thank you for allowing your Gryffindor bravery send me that picture. I was prepared for the laugh of a lifetime, but was rather disappointed. There is something about that uniform, it's rather, dashing? The piping might be a bit much, but overall, not a bad effect. I see what you mean about not wearing your glasses, but you never mentioned anything about your hair!

I'm not sure if you should speak to me if you are going to lie.

Draco

To: DMalfoy

From: HarryP

Draco,

I didn't LIE about my hair, I just didn't see it worthy of mention. Who knew that the famous Potter Hair of Doom was simply a problem of styling? Victor made me get it cut while we were shopping for clothes and I was taught how to use hair product. I must say, I do like the effect. If only I knew about these things before the Yule Ball…. Oh well.

The students start moving in tomorrow. I moved into my new dorm room. Most students have two boys to a room, but Victor insisted I have my own room so I can have the freedom to go magic in my own space. Very thoughtful of him. There really isn't an organizational theme for boarding like the House System, just about thirty to a floor that are lead by an RA (resident assistant, like a prefect). There are apparently "unofficial" themes to various floors where boys who participate in similar activities live near one another. Due to my "personality" and available space, I have been placed with on the unofficial Warbler floor. What is a Warbler you might ask? The Warblers is the schools Glee Club.

A club devoted to happiness? I was intrigued and told Victor that might be something I want to join. Afterall, isn't the whole point of this to find out how to be happy? When I explained all of this to Victor, I thought he was going to seriously injure himself with his amount of laughter.

It turns out that Glee Club means "Choir". The Warblers are the school's "Show Choir", meaning that they dance a bit while they sing. They are also unique in that they sing a capella, meaning without music. I saw a video of one of their performances and they are quite the talented bunch. I however, have absolutely no musical talent. I think I actually may be tone deaf. I shall relegate myself to the role of groupie.

To: HarryP

From: DMalfoy

Subject: Good Luck Mate

Harry,

Seriously? You are going to live amongst a CHOIR. You are a brave individual to be amongst an organized group that you can't be a part of. Groupie might be okay. You can offer to carry their sheet music and watching them with dreamy eyes.

In all seriousness, don't worry about it. Just be yourself- everyone loves Harry Potter! (unless they think you are petrifying them with a monster….)

Remember, the secret to prolonged exposure to muggles- don't lie. Yes, of course you have to maintain the Statute. I'm not an idiot. I can hear your eye roll from here. What I mean is, tell as much of the truth as you can. You went to boarding school in Scotland. Nope, no computers there, they were quite old fashioned. You lived with your aunt and uncle. Parents dead. Friends still in England. Best looking friend in Australia. Missed school because of a serial killer. Victor is the uncle of a classmate. Get it? Good.

Best of luck,

Draco


	5. The Mentor

While sitting in his office waiting for the guest for his next meeting to arrive, Victor contemplated the past month with his new young ward. When Lucius had first approached him about fulfilling the Life debt, Victor was a bit skeptical. After educating young people for so many years, he more than anyone understood the value of a healthy environment and the vulnerability of a young psyche. He had sponsored many young men who hailed from less than stellar homes and created a safe space in which to guide them towards their potential. It was the reason he became an educator. But this, this situation he knew would be different. Lucius expected him to care for the Boy Who Lived? A young teen celebrity who had gone through a war and come out the other side? And of course the potential charge had to be a wizard. Even with his understanding of magic, Victor knew he would be helpless against Harry if the boy truly wanted to be destructive.

It took a few discussions, but Victor was finally convinced that he could truly make a difference for the young hero. Draco assured him that Harry never really shed his muggle upbringing and as a result, did not resort to magic on impulse like so many wizard-raised people did. Victor was confident he could offer a proper sanctuary, but it would be up to Harry to allow himself to heal.

The headmaster chuckled thinking about his time with Harry. It had taken him some convincing, including providing bank statements from the Goblins, but Harry finally allowed the Malfoy family to pay for his needs. But, even then, it was like pulling teeth. Didn't he know that teenage boys are supposed to be materialistic? They spent less than an hour picking out clothes, Harry insisting that once classes started the admittedly harsh uniform standards wouldn't give him much chance to wear other clothes, so why purchase more than the very basics?

The one thing that Harry truly indulged on was music. It seemed his time with his relatives did not include much exposure to music, and wizarding music left much to be desired. One iPod later and Harry spent much of his time learning how to download music, jumping from genre to genre, arriving at meals with his eyes lit up and bursting with his new discoveries.

"Have you ever heard of the Beatles? They are fantastic!"

"Why is Brittney Spears toxic? Was she exposed to hazardous materials?"  
"Vivaldi captured Spring! Could you ever believe someone could find the essence of a season with music?"

Harry's enthusiasm guided Victor's decision to place him in the "unofficial" Warbler dorm. Everyone acknowledged after the rather terrifying shower concert Harry provided on his second day in Ohio that he would never be a Warbler himself, but Victor knew those boys to be inclusive, kind, and obsessed with music. He was confident that Harry could approach anyone with a comment on the instrumentals from Stairway to Heaven and make an immediate friend. Also, once the boys found out Harry's total lack of music background, they would be sure to inundate him with more than he could ever dream of. And as an extra bonus, Victor was planning on purchasing Harry an instrument for Christmas and knew he would get lots of lessons from the Warblers. They may be an a cappella group, but the young men could easily make up a band or orchestra with their instrumental skills.

At this point, Victor's biggest fear was that Harry wouldn't allow himself to get close to his peers, something Victor was certain would be crucial to his healing process. Sure, Harry was able to open up with him and Andrea, but they were his mentors and they knew his background. The young wizard knew he could speak freely about any part of his life. With his peers, he would have to at least partially lie to maintain the Statute- something Harry was loath to do.

Victor was afraid that Harry would be unwilling to seek out friends on his own- he was used to having to be careful and distant as he was either bullied as a young child, or judged based on his fame. Harry literally didn't understand how to be a normal kid. He would need some sort of guide….

Knock Knock.

Victor felt a slow smile cover his face. "And there is the mentor now," he thought. The headmaster sat up straighter at his desk.

"Come in!", he called. The door opened to reveal sophomore student Blaine Anderson. This would be perfect.

"Hello, Dr. Malfoy, you wanted to see me?" the boy asked. Victor motioned for him to take a seat in the chairs in front of his desk.

"Yes, indeed. I trust you had a good summer?" he asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yes, sir. I want to thank you again for the recommendation for the music camp, it was amazing."

Victor smiled. "It was my pleasure. Have you moved into the dorm yet?"

"Not yet, sir. I left everything in my car to deal with after the meeting," Blaine replied. The teen seemed a bit nervous to be called into the Headmaster's office before school even began. It wasn't ever year that the head of the school specially requested a student move in a day early after a private meeting.

Victor chuckled inside at Blaine's clear agitation. It never failed to amuse him the different reactions he received from summoned students. "Excellent. Now, Mr. Anderson, I asked you here today because I would like to discuss the possibility of you taking on an extra responsibility for me. First, let me say that this is entirely your decision, and you must do what makes you feel comfortable, there will be no consequences if you choose you would rather not accept my offer."

Blaine nodded, seeming both curious and even more nervous, but Victor was adamant, he didn't wanted this done because Blaine wanted to, not because he felt coerced.

"Very good. There will be a new student in the Warbler dorm this year, a junior by the name of Harry Potter. He is at Dalton as my ward. I would like you to act as a mentor of sorts for young Harry."

Blaine tilted his head to the side, "Mentor?"

"Yes, Harry was the former classmate of my nephew, both attended a boarding school in Scotland. However, due to circumstances beyond control, their school will be closed for the remained of their studies. Harry's remarkable attributes made him an excellent candidate for Dalton and it was my happy privilege to offer him space here. Unfortunately, as he is both new to the school and this country, I want him to transition smoothly to the new environment. I think you could play a key part by helping him learn about the school and introduce him to your peers."

Blaine seemed almost startled. "Why me, sir? Isn't that the job of the Resident Assistant? I know when I transferred here, Mark made Dalton a home."

Victor nodded in agreement. "That's true. Mark was an excellent RA. Sadly, he has left us for college. I want you to think about why Mark was so effective with you when you first transferred here. I remember meeting a closed off boy who planned to stay in a bullet proof shell, but after a semester with Mark let himself make friends and is now our lead soloist. Tell me, Blaine, why was Mark of all people able to help? His wonderful RA training skills or was it something else?"

Blaine sat thoughtful for a moment before he replied. "He was a great RA, but he got me to open up when no one else could, because he understood. He knew what it was like to go through what I went through. He knew how to talk to me without pity or making me want to punch him."

Victor simply raised an eyebrow causing Blaine's eyes to widen.

"Oh! So, Harry, h- he was um, attacked?" Blaine didn't seem to want to know the answer.

Victor sighed. "Harry's story is for him to tell. But I can say, I have never yet a young person, or really ANY person who has endured as much as Harry has. Not only that, but has come out the other side. Harry is here at Dalton to have a chance at normalcy in a safe environment. I think you understand how to recognize personal boundaries and when it is right to push. All I ask is for you to make sure Harry knows you are there for him and if you see something truly troublesome, please inform me. Don't get me wrong, I'm not asking for a spy, just if there is something you think an adult needs to know, come to me."

Blaine took a deep breath. "Yes, I'll be there for him. I can't say in what capacity yet, but he'll know. I promise."

Victor beamed at his young student. "Thank you, Mr. Anderson. Harry's room is across the hall from yours. He moved in this morning- I suggest you enlist him for some move-in help."

Blaine stood, "Yes, sir, I will."


	6. Labels

Harry sat on his bed in his new dorm listening to his ipod and reading one of his new textbooks. Hermione finally got him into the habit of coming to class prepared, and he knew he was behind on muggle subjects. He had originally thought that his new subjects would be boring, no flying feathers? Why bother? But, he quickly encountered something he had been sorely lacking during his time at Hogwarts- FICTION. He had already read several of the books on the syllabus for his literature class. He had no idea books could be like this, if he did, he'd probably read as much as Hermione!

At the moment he was enthralled with To Kill a Mockingbird while rocking out to some hard-core Bach when he noticed someone standing in his doorway. Actually, he wasn't sure that could be classified as standing, the teenager seemed to be bouncing, like he was holding himself from jumping on furniture. Harry wasn't sure if he should feel annoyed with Victor, the man told him it was normal for the boys to keep their dorm room doors open when awake, and normal was Harry's goal. Maybe that wasn't the greatest idea anymore…

"Hi! I'm just about to move in, and I didn't realize anyone had gotten here yet!" the new boy exclaimed. Harry was wary. This boy was waaay too excited.

"Yes, I came a few hours ago," Harry replied. He noticed the boy react to his accent and smiled even wider. Then the boy bounced into the room. Harry was sure Victor wouldn't live past the week.

When close enough, the boy stuck out his hand and introduced himself. "I'm Blaine Anderson, I don't think I recognize you from last year." Harry warily accepted the hand. It was official, Victor was going to die. Harry knew who this kid was, Victor warned him that a student named "Blaine" would be his welcome-wagon. The wizard denied the need for a guide. The last thing he wanted was some kid who wanted the Headmaster's approval to pretend to be his friend and then laugh behind his back with his little friends at the pathetic Headmaster's ward. Nope, not gonna happen. Harry was determined to set this guy straight immediately.

"It's a pleasure Blaine, and I'm sure you already know that I'm a new student that Dr. Malfoy asked for you to 'befriend', but don't worry about it. I will tell Victor that you did your job so you won't get in trouble and you won't have to pretend to care. Good luck moving it."

With that Harry went back to reading his book, but he couldn't help notice the slight blush and guilty look coming from Blaine. He was more interested in how the guilt, which he expected, quickly turned into anger, which he did not expect. Harry spent a few moments watching Blaine struggle to control his emotions before the other boy spoke again.

"Okay, clearly we got off on the wrong foot. Yes, Dr. Malfoy wanted me to talk to you, but really just so you know that there is another student who you can talk to. I don't like that you just assume I am sucking up to him, because I'm not. I know what it's like to be the new kid. I transferred here last year from my old school. I didn't know anyone and I didn't try to know anyone. I thought that I could just get through the next three and a half years then get the Hell out of Ohio and move on with my life. I was angry all the time. But then a senior, Mark, finally tried talking to me. He understood the crap I went through and it stopped hurting so much. I'm not taking pity on you. Heck, we don't even have to be friends- the only thing I know about you is you have an accent. Which is pretty cool. But just know, you won't get very far in life if you just shut people out without even giving them a chance."

Harry had to admit he was impressed at how quickly Blaine got all of that out. Damnit. He knew Blaine was right. He wasn't going to be a charity case, he was going to be a kindred spirit. Harry could see that now, he could see in Blaine's eyes that he understood what it meant to feel hurt. He was certain their circumstances were quite different, but that basic understanding would be there. At that moment, Harry resolved to give this a chance.

"Wait!" Harry called as Blaine was leaving the room. Blaine turned.

"Er, do you need help moving in?" Harry asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Blaine smiled and started bouncing again.

"That would be great! Thanks!"

The next two hours, Harry helped Blaine transport all of his personal belongings from his car to the dorm, chatting the whole time. He learned that Blaine's family a bit west of Westerville- too far to commute, but weekends at home were possible. He discovered Blaine was a soloist for the Warblers which began a long conversation about someone named Katy Perry, of whom Harry had never heard. Blaine stopped encouraging Harry to audition for the glee club after he started singing "Can't Buy me Love" very very off key.

They were hanging up posters when the subject of parents came up. Harry explained his parents were murdered when he was a baby and was raised by his relatives until he started boarding school at age 11. Blaine was properly horrified, but Harry wasn't overly concerned- who wouldn't be horrified to hear about his tragic past? Blaine explained that he was close to his mom, but ever since he came out at age 12, his dad was always a bit distant. This confused Harry to no end.

"I'm confused. What did you come out of?" Harry asked. Blaine paused while hanging up his James Dean poster. He gave the British boy a careful look.

"The closet," he answered. Harry was still confused. Was Blaine in a cupboard like him?

"I came out of the closet right before I turned eleven." Harry was sure he and Blaine could share this experience. Although, he was uncertain why Blaine's real parents kept him in a closet, especially if they liked him.

Blaine seemed to be a bit shocked. "Wow, I thought 12 was pretty young. That's really brave, Harry."

Okay, Harry was even more confused. Maybe if he decided on his own to leave the cupboard could be considered brave, but he didn't move until allowed.

"Actually, I didn't come out on my own. My uncle decided it was time for me to live in my cousin's second bedroom instead. I was getting too big for the cupboard, anyways." Harry said.

Blaine looked incredibly confused before a look of shock covered his face. Very carefully he asked, "Harry, did your relatives make you live in a cupboard until you were eleven? Like sleep in one?"

Harry simply nodded. He had moved past being upset at the Dursleys. After Voldemort, they didn't even register anymore. "Yeah, the cupboard under the stairs. I really did get too big for it. Where was your cupboard? Did your parents have a small house?"

Blaine looked like he wanted to keep asking about Harry's former living arrangements, but let the issue rest for the moment. He picked up his poster of the New York skyline and answered. "No, I mean, I came out of the closet metaphorically. I never lived in a cupboard."

Harry was a bit disappointed at that. He would have liked to swap cupboard stories, but it wasn't meant to be. "What do you mean by 'metaphorical closet'? What is a closet a metaphor of?"

Blaine looked at him like he was crazy. "I guess it's an American saying. Coming out of the closet means I told my friends and family that I am gay."

Harry frowned. "Why would your father be upset that you're gay? Don't all parents want their kids to be happy? Why would you have to hide being happy?"

Harry watched as the other boy stared at him puzzled for at least two minutes before slowly asking, "Harry, what do you think 'gay' means?"

Harry laughed. What a silly question. They all spoke English. "Gay means 'happy'. Like having a 'gay ol' time' means you are having a happy experience." Harry was worried Blaine would hurt himself from laughing so hard. When he finally got himself under control, he had Harry sit on the bed and sat down in the desk chair so that they would be facing each other.

"Harry, gay is another word for being homosexual. Do you know what that means?" Blaine asked.

Harry shook his head. "Homo means same. Sexual means, what, sex?" Blaine nodded.

"It means that I'm attracted to men. Like if I wanted to date someone, it would be a boy rather than a girl. When people are only attracted to someone of the opposite gender, they are considered heterosexual and when people are attracted to both, they are considered bisexual."

Harry thought for a moment. "That makes absolutely no sense."

Blaine reeled back, "Huh? You mean, for two men to want to be together?" Harry noticed he started to become defensive.

Harry shook his head. "This whole thing is crazy. Why would anyone make the distinction? A person is attracted to whoever attracts them and falls in love with a compatible being. Why would something as silly as gender matter?"

Blaine was in shock. "You- you mean you've never heard of anything like this before? What about at your old school? Were they any same sex couples?"

Harry snorted. Why was Blaine worrying about this? "Of course there were! Sure, some people seem to be more inclined towards one gender over another, but that's the same as being attracted to blondes over red heads." Harry was alarmed when Blaine started to tear up.

"Oh Merlin, shite, I've already messed this up. I'm sorry, I know I come from a bit of a weird place, I'm sorry. I don't understand these labels, but if you really want them, then I can figure it out!"

Blaine shook his head quickly. "No, no. Harry. Did you really mean what you said? That no one cared about gender? You just got to love who you loved and it was okay?" Blaine looked like he was hearing the most wonderful thing ever. Harry was still confused. Sure, the wizarding world was screwed up with issues of blood purity and power, but no one questioned the power of love.

"Yeah, of course. Where I come from, attraction and love are incredibly powerful forces meant to be nurtured and revered. If two people feel real love for one another, that force is far more important than something as ridiculous as gender. Real love, real attraction- Blaine, it's magic." Harry explained. Love was the power that Voldemort knew not. Wizards for thousands of years used sex rituals for crop fertility and creating powerful wards. Bonding between couples at marriage lead to a power boost for both parties- all because of love.

Blaine wiped his eyes. "That is really beautiful, Harry."

"So, does that mean your father has problem with you being attracted to other men?" Harry asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. In America, especially in Ohio, people think that being gay makes you some sort of freak of nature. My father loves me, but he hates that I'm gay. But it's not like I can do anything about it, I can't help who I fall in love with. That's actually why I had to come to Dalton. I was attacked at my old school for being gay. Dalton has a zero tolerance bullying policy that is actually upheld. I can be safe here."

Harry's eyes flashed. He couldn't believe that this boy was attacked for something so natural! It was like Hermione being persecuted for being Muggle-born. If it was one prejudice, it was another. Wealthy, blood, power, sex. It call came down to something. Harry reached out to grab Blaine's hand causing the other boy to look up at him.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. Just in case no one has ever told you, you are not a freak. Love can't be controlled."

Blaine smiled again. "Thanks, Harry. What about you? How would you place yourself under our American labeling system?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Labels are stupid. I'm not sure. I only actually seriously dated one person, Ginny, my best mate's little sister. My best mate, Ron, has five older brothers and one younger sister." Blaine's eyes widened.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I know, it's a huge family. Well, as I said, I dated the sister, Ginny, but before that, I used to have a crush on one of their older brothers- George. George and Fred- they were identical twins, they're two years older than me and Ron and big jokesters. George always made sure I always felt included. No one has ever made me laugh so hard and feel so safe. So, what? I guess bisexual? It really doesn't matter. I'll fall for whoever I fall for and just hope they like me back."

"Are you and Ginny still together?" Blaine asked.

"Uh, no. We broke up about a year ago. Everything was going fine, but there were some issues around us that made dating rather hard. It's actually one of the reasons I'm here." He answered.

Blaine giggled. "You moved from England to Ohio to escape an ex?" Harry threw a pillow at him.

"No, you prat! It was a contributing factor. By the end of May, all of the issues had been resolved and Ginny wanted to get back together. She seemed to think we are somehow destined to be together. She's had a crush on me since I first met her when she was ten, and it took several years before I returned any feelings. But, after that year apart, I still loved her, but as a friend, not as her future husband."

"Wow, husband? You guys grow up fast over there."

Harry nodded. "You have no idea."


	7. Dalton

Harry settled into a routine at Dalton quite nicely. After only a month at his new school, Harry felt almost as much at home at Dalton as he did at Hogwarts. Maybe even more so because he didn't have to spend copious amounts of time getting over culture shock.

As Victor predicted, Harry got along quite well with the Warblers. Blaine wasted no time in introducing him to the Glee Club and Harry found himself as their new mascot. The day the Warbler's moved into the dorms, Harry was introduced to Wes, David, Nick, Trent, and Jeff. They invited him to one of their practices where they were working on perfecting their eight-part harmony. Harry sat in the classroom breathless at the music created just through the voices in the room. After Nick noticed the tears rolling down Harry's face when they finally hit the right notes, the Warbles adopted him. Harry had been mortified at first by his emotional display, but he couldn't help it. He remembered what Dumbledore had said during the Welcoming Feast in his first year- music was a powerful form of magic. Later on, he had found out Hermione researched the subject and found that it was true, certain music had the ability to touch a wizards' magic, particular performed live. After that first practice, Harry found himself emotionally and magically moved by the music created by the Warblers. The boys in turn were thrilled with their new audience- they discovered that the notes weren't performed properly until they could make Harry cry. Harry of course, wasn't too sure how he felt about being a human-music compass, but Blaine assured him it was probably the most awesome thing to ever happen to a Glee club, so he just went along with their plans.

Everyone loved the new funny British student who could talk about music for hours yet couldn't sing a note. What impressed Harry the most was how easily everyone just accepted him. He wasn't the spectacle of The-Boy-Who-Lived or the Chosen One. He wasn't the "freak" orphan that the Dursley's took in. He was just Harry. Although, he did have to admit, a lot of the boys were fascinated that he was from England, the accent alone encouraged many to strike up conversations. Even his fellow classmates were kind. Harry had been afraid that he would be far behind in his subjects and would be looked down for being tutored. Thankfully, that had been furthest from the truth. He was happy to learn that almost every student got tutoring in some subject, after all, as Blaine explained "Really, Harry, who is good at every subject?" The wizard found his tutors to be kind and helpful, particularly after he explained that his "old boarding school in Scotland" covered a completely different curriculum. His tutors seemed to find his naiveté endearing and appreciated his hard work to catch up in his subjects.

Victor had even arranged a schedule that would provide him tutoring in his new subjects while providing time to dedicate towards his magical studies based on curriculum provided by Hogwarts. If Harry stuck to the schedule, he would be more than prepared to both graduate high school and take his NEWTS at the end of his second year in Ohio. Every afternoon after he completed his Dalton work with his tutors, he would apparate from his dorm room to Victor's house to work on his magical studies. He practiced his spells in the basement training room which he found to be excellent to work out any extra stress. Harry couldn't help but feel bad for the attack dummy he constantly had to repair.

Harry was even pleased to work on his Potion skills in the basement lab. After the first week of class, Harry had been surprised by a package delivered to Victor's house through muggle post from Hermione. Just from picking it up, he knew it had to be a book, but he was shocked when he opened the gift. Hermione had somehow retrieved the Half-Blood Prince's potion book. The note included described how she found it when going through the Room of Requirement as she helped to clean Hogwarts from the battle. She sent him the book thinking that he could go through the recipes and transcribe a new edition to be published in Professor Snape's memory. Harry was of course incredibly touched by the gesture and spent several sessions with Andrea discussing his relationship with his snarky former professor. But in the end, Harry had a Potions lab and one of the most valuable brewing guides available. Which, of course, gave him an idea.

It all started when Jeff got a cold. The blonde boy didn't have much more than the snuffles, but Harry had a difficult time watching him suffer through a box of tissues. If they were at Hogwarts, Jeff could have gone to Madame Pomfrey and been cured with a simple potion. Then, because Jeff had a cold, Wes went into what was termed "Total Warbler Meltdown". Jeff was one of the groups head choreographers and with him sick, the group wasn't able to pull together numbers to the schedule Wes drew up over the summer (Harry defiantly thought Wes was an Asian Boy version of one Hermione Granger). The young wizard watched as Wes worked himself up with so much stress that he stopped eating and sleeping properly until Jeff was back on his game. Harry couldn't help but think that one little calming draught would have given the Warbler some much needed perspective.

These events led to Harry's new hobby. He was so tired of using his magic on dealing with defense, destruction, and devastation. Magic was supposed to be more than making a teacup dance and self-defense. As a result, Harry decided he would use his magic to better the lives of those around him. This new goal created his hobby: Drug-Warblers-with-Potions. Harry loved his new project. He had to first find a crafty way to deliver the potion to the Warblers. If they were wizards, he would simply hand them a vial and say "bottoms up". His solution came from the Half Blood Prince. It turned out Snape was trying to figure out how to get rid of the awful taste caused by most potions, his solution was a simple spell he invented that masked the flavor of any object. One simply had to cast the spell over a vial of potion and it would be tasteless. Harry was amazed at the absolute brilliance. Once the taste obstacle was dealt with, Harry decided his delivery system would be what he termed "soothing social interaction", otherwise known as tea time.

The Warblers soon found out that if you felt under the weather, Harry had an amazing brew of tea that he swore would make you feel better. But, you had to have the tea the "Harry Way". The ailed student would come to Harry's room where they would be tucked into a comfy chair, complete with blanket, and given a special cup of tea that they were to completely drink while chatting with the wizard. Harry came to cherish every Tea Session. He knew that even though some of the kids grumbled about being tucked into a chair, they were still children living away from home and secretly enjoyed the attention. Harry was able to expand his cold remedies to calming draughts, pepper-up potions, stomach ache potions, and many more.

The biggest hitch for Harry occurred when he was first implementing his plan. David caught Jeff's cold, and even though he drank Harry's tea, he didn't get any better. Then Trent caught the cold and still, the potion remained unaffected. Harry was beginning to despair that his project wouldn't work, that is, until Blaine got sick.

In his short time at Dalton, Blaine had become the best part of Harry's American experience. After their first day of arguments and deep conversations, the two boys became inseparable. Harry tried to spend as much of his free time with Blaine as possible, and was thrilled to find the other boy do the same. Harry had even gotten Hermione to find him a spell that made his magical textbooks look like normal books to anyone else so that he could even study magic theory around the other boy. Harry loved Ron and Hermione with all his heart, but he was quickly finding a new best friend. Blaine was a completely different experience for the young wizard. Hermione had always been a rather bossy and mothering friend while Ron really only had the emotional range of a teaspoon (although perhaps now a tablespoon after the war). Blaine, however, was never jealous or wanted Harry to be anyone other than himself. Harry never felt so comfortable, safe, and cherished than he did with Blaine. In addition, Blaine brought introduced a totally new aspect of life to Harry- touching.

The Dursley's only touched Harry if they absolutely had to. After the age of six, most physical contact from his relatives was purely punitive. The first hug he ever remembered came from Hermione when they were chasing after the Philosopher's Stone. After that experience, Harry started cataloging every hug he received. A few from Hermione, one every time he met/left Mrs. Weasley, Fleur after saving her sister, and Ron after jumping in the lake to retrieve Gryffindor's sword. The only time he was touched on a regular basis was during his short time dating Ginny. But all of that changed with Blaine. Blaine was tactile. He had to touch everything, and that seemed to include Harry. When talking in the halls, Blaine would put a hand on Harry's shoulder. When watching Disney movies Harry had never seen, (something Blaine thought was a human rights violation) they would cuddle on Blaine's bed. When they greeted each other they hugged. When they left each other, they hugged. The attention was totally new and Harry loved every minute of it. Sometimes he felt that his time with Blaine was more therapeutic than a year of sessions with Andrea talking about his feelings.

When Blaine got sick with the Warbler Woe, the name for Jeff's infamous cold, Harry tucked him into his chair and gave him a doctored cup of tea. Harry watched the other boy for some sign of change, but he saw none. Of course, even in his despair at his project's failure, Harry still gave Blaine his good-bye hug. The two boys held each other comfortingly and Harry felt himself wish Blaine would feel better, and when doing so pushed a bit of his magic into his friend. The result was Blaine gripping him tighter for a few seconds before releasing him with a huge smile on his face.

"Wow, Harry! I think your tea really works, I feel loads better already!" the Warbler exclaimed. Harry was shocked to see that Blaine's formerly red nose was back to its typical color and his bouncing energy was back. Even though Harry felt concerned for the safety of his furniture, he figured he finally found the key to his project. After Blaine left, Harry immediately apparated to Victor's where he set to research and found his answers. Harry's original plan of potion-in-the-tea would have worked for any wizard, but what he didn't account for was that potions required the person who ingested the potion to activate the brew with magic. The Warblers stayed sick because they were muggles without a magical core to kick-start the healing process. Harry realized that when he hugged Blaine, the physical contact allowed him to push a magic into him which in turn activated the potion. Eureka!

Within two weeks, Harry was the go-to person for ailments, including stress. Harry even expanded his potion line to include an acne cream that would permanently abolish the blemishes after a light coating was applied overnight. This was possibly his most popular yet dangerous remedies. Harry knew from Hogwarts that the crème needed to be highly regulated- many teens with severe acne cases if left to their own devices would extremely over apply the tonic resulting in severe skin irritation that took months to heal. As a result, Madame Pomfrey would only allow application in her presence and would force the student to spend the night in the hospital wing so they could be monitored for improper behavior. Harry decided he would have to use similar practices with his "super-secret family recipe". Harry required the boys to apply the crème in his own bathroom while he watched and held the tub. He made sure that the boys knew the tub was hidden and secure in order to prevent theft. The wizard got some complaints at first, but when Bobby "Pizza Face" Friedman cried the next morning when his face was totally clear, no one seemed to mind.

The boys loved their tea time and light conversation, all of which ended with a hug at the door from Harry himself. Once Harry found out the key of magical transference-activation, he demanded the hugs on the premise that "my nurse wouldn't let me leave without a healing-hug, so neither will you!" The hugs quickly became expected and Harry was surprised to find the tradition following him outside of Tea Hugs. Almost every time he ran across one of his "patients" around the school, they always greeted him with a hug. Harry found he rather enjoyed the contact, but Blaine's hugs were still his favorites.

A little over a month at Dalton had passed, and Harry had never felt better. He had new friends with common interests, he was finishing his education, no one cared about Voldemort, his therapy sessions were helping him deal with the guilt and grief of war, he was finally using his magic for a positive purpose, and he had Blaine. Harry's calming draughts had made the biggest difference with the Warblers- Wes was able to let go of his stress and make clear plans and decisions for the group, but he always requested Harry's presence for all in-school performances to see how their human-music compass gauged the performance. As a result, on a Wednesday in mid-October, Harry found himself scheduled to be in the Senior Commons for an afternoon concert of the Warbler's version of Teenage Dream. The previous night he had to endure Trent and Nick adamant declarations that the song was so good he would be crying like a little baby. About twenty minutes before the concert, Blaine and Harry had dropped off their stuff in their dorms and were going to head to the Commons when Blaine groaned in frustration.

"Hey, what's wrong? You do you know you're going to be great, right? Look, I brought tissues and everything!" Harry said.

Blaine chuckled at the travel pack of Kleenex provided by Trent last night. "No, it's not that, I just remembered I have to turn in my English paper before 3:30 or Ms. Turlington won't accept it. The Humanities wing is completely on the other side of the school- I'll barely make the performance."

Harry held out his hand, "just give me your paper, and I'll turn it in for you. I can be in Turlington's office in ten minutes and then cut down the Grand Staircase for the Commons and make it in time. You go now and get warmed up." Harry smiled and Blaine pulled him into a quick hug and handed him his paper.

"Thank you so much!" the Warbler cried as he disappeared down the hallway towards the concert.

Harry turned in the paper as promised and hit the staircase just as half the student body made their way towards the concert. The wizard was half way down the stairs when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but do you know what's going on?"


	8. The Spy

"Excuse me, but do you know what's going on?"

Harry turned around and was startled to notice what was perhaps the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. Harry had always thought Draco was the best looking young man of his acquantaince, but he kind of ruined it with his constant sneer and snotty attitude, but Harry didn't see any of that in this stranger. The boy looked at him with an innocent expression and eyes that seemed to beg to be accepted. Harry was startled out of his musings when the boy spoke again.

"I'm kinda new here," the boy said with a nervous laugh. Harry finally took notice of the boy's attire. It looked like he tried to make an outfit that mimicked the Dalton uniform, and failed- badly. Harry smiled, this kid was obviously a Glee spy. All week the Warblers had been discussing non-stop the competition list they received on Monday. Since the boy was clearly not a senior citizen, Harry thought it was a safe bet that this kid was from McKinley. At this point, Harry decided to take the chance to indulge this beautiful boy and get the chance to show off his friends' amazing talents.

Harry held out his hand, "Hi, I'm Harry. The Warblers are giving a performance, and everyone is trying to get there on time!"

The boy seemed shocked at the offered hand, but shook regardless. "I'm Kurt. Wait- you mean the Glee club is considered cool here?" Harry just laughed.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt. Of course the glee club is popular! The Warblers are like Rock Stars!" Harry exclaimed. "Or just thought they were," the wizard thought to himself. Harry noticed Kurt seemed glued to the spot, flabbergasted that show choir could be considered cool. Harry decided to take it upon himself to get Kurt to the performance. Besides, he promised he would be there and needed to get moving.

Making an impulsive move, Harry grabbed Kurt's hand and started pulling him down the hallway, "Come on, I know a short cut." As the two boys jogged down the hallway, Harry noticed Kurt kept watching him with a wide-eyed expression, and what he thought was a twinge of hope.

When they arrived to the Senior Commons, Kurt froze at sight of the boys around them. "Oh, no, I stick out like a sore thumb." Harry laughed. Of course Kurt stuck out. Dalton was incredibly picky about the uniform, and if Kurt showed up in a classroom in his imitation, he would have detention for a month.

Harry simply straightened Kurt's collar and said, "Well, next time don't forget your jacket, new kid." Before Kurt had a chance to respond, Harry was almost tackled to the ground with a hug by an over excited Blaine.

"Harry! You finally made it! Were you able to turn in the paper? Of course you were! I'm so happy you made it!" Harry was certain muggles could figure out how to harness the energy of an over-excited Blaine for use of a weapon of mass destruction.

"Don't worry, I turned it in and Kurt here made sure I got here on time." Harry nodded over to Kurt from where he held Blaine. Kurt looked startled to be mentioned and seemed to give the two of them a look of jealous longing, but Harry wasn't sure what that was about.

Blaine glanced at Kurt and subtly raised an eyebrow to Harry who whispered quietly before releasing his friend, "McKinley Spy." Blaine seemed a bit impressed at Kurt's obvious attempts at spying, but just shrugged and went to join the rest of the Warblers.

Moments later the Warblers revealed their version of Teenage Dream to the school, many of the performers focused on Harry for his reaction. Harry found it hilarious that Blaine sang to him about his "skin tight jeans" and Kurt looked suitably impressed. After the first verse, the Warblers hit their harmony and the music resonated once again with Harry's magical core, kick starting the water works. He laughed when Nick noticed and did a quick air kick mid-song. Harry noticed Kurt had gotten a bit glassy-eyed as well, but nothing compared to the tears streaming down his own face. Sometimes he hated being such a powerful wizard- Victor explained it was his large power levels that led to such an extreme reaction and why you typically wouldn't find an audience of blubbering wizards at a Weird Sister's concert.

The Warblers finished their song to the accolades of their peers and Harry was bombarded by Blaine, Wes, and David.

"Awww, Harry, we did good then?" Blaine asked as he wiped the tears Harry missed.

Wes bounced over and punched the air, "Yes! Full on sobbing! We're getting better!" Harry just pushed him away with a muttered "prat".

The boys finally seemed to notice the very nervous Kurt and David decided to break the ice. "So, Harry are you going to introduce us to your new friend?"

"Ah yes, Kurt, this is Blaine, Wes, and David- members of the Warblers. Guys, this is Kurt, spy from McKinley High."

Kurt gasped, "Wh-what makes you think I'm a spy?" He looked around the room like he was trying to find the nearest exit to bolt. The four Dalton boys smiled.

"Don't worry, Kurt, it's okay. Why don't you change and then we have some coffee? Harry, can you show him to the bathrooms near the dining hall?" Wes directed.

"Sure thing," Harry replied and he linked his arm with Kurt and lead him to the hall. "Hey, Kurt, don't worry about it, they probably just want to know what you thought of their performance."

"God, I feel like such a jerk for coming over here. You guys have been really nice and here I am spying." Kurt looked absolutely miserable.

"It's okay. It's not like we don't know anything about your club. The moment the competition list went up, Wes was on YouTube. Did you know almost all of your club's performances are posted? Seems only fair you guys get to see what Dalton can do."

Harry was amused by how Kurt's shock turned into anger. "I am going to kill Rachel Berry! She has got to stop posting online!" Harry simply chuckled and gave Kurt the privacy to change into his normal clothes before guiding him to grab coffee and join Wes, David, and Blaine.

Once they were all seated Kurt spoke, "It's very civilized of you to buy me coffee before beating me up for spying."

The boys just laughed. "We're not going to beat you up, Kurt," Wes said.

"Of course not, we found you rather…endearing," David added.

After a moment of silence, Kurt began again, "Can I ask a question?" Nods all around. Kurt leaned in closer and asked quietly, "is everyone here gay?"

None of them could keep from laughing at that one. The boys had explained to Harry a while back that many outsiders thought they were gay for being at an All-Boy school, which Harry thought was rather ridiculous.

Blaine decided to take up the mantle of explaining. Kurt seemed to close in on himself at their laughter. "No, we're not all gay. Well, I am gay, but Wes and David here have girlfriends." Kurt turned towards Harry, clearly waiting for a label.

Before Blaine had a chance to say "bi", Harry cut in. "And I personally think labeling sexuality is probably the stupidest thing I've ever heard, so I'm boycotting. I will love who I want." Harry couldn't help the look of intense longing on Kurt's face, like his favorite toy had been taken away and months later was found sitting just out of reach.

Blaine seemed to notice Kurt was dealing with more issues than just show choir competitions and asked Wes and David to give the three of them some privacy which the boys readily agreed to. Once the "straight" Warblers left, Blaine gently prodded Kurt for what was bothering him.

Harry quietly listened while Kurt explained the homophobia and bullying he faced at school and from one "Neanderthal" in particular. Harry noticed that as Kurt explained his situation, he channeled his frustrations by fidgeting with his clothes.

That's when Harry saw it. Kurt pushed his right sleeve past his forearm to his elbow reveling the most useful accessory Harry had ever encountered- a wand holster.

Holy shit. Kurt was a wizard. Harry recognized the type of holster- it kept the wand invisible, but the band of leather was noticeable to muggles as an arm band. The British teen was confused. Why was a wizard going to McKinley? Kurt should have been at the wizarding school in Ohio Victor had mentioned. Maybe he was homeschooled? Or expelled?

Harry startled his two companions by interrupting Blaine's story of the homophobia at his school being over looked. "Have you ever considered going to a different school?" Harry asked.

Kurt gave a little smile, and nodded. "Actually, when I was eleven, I was admitted to a school for gifted students. It was a boarding school that would have gotten me through high school. It was absolutely amazing. I attended until I was 15- then my dad had a heart attack. My mom had died when I was a little kid and I couldn't be away from him, not when he was sick. I transferred to McKinley at the beginning of my sophomore year." Yep, he was a wizard.

"How did you find your old school? Did your parents attend?" Harry asked.

Kurt gave a carefree laugh, "No, my parents didn't attend. We were all really shocked when I was offered to enroll." Ah. Muggleborn. Harry's heart went out to Kurt. The boy had to leave his magical education to take care of his family. He knew the wizarding world would embrace someone like Kurt, not torture him.

"The hardest part," Kurt went on to say, "the hardest part of coming back was my old school had a similar philosophy to you, Harry. There were no labels for sexuality, I was normal. It was so hard to come back just to be tortured for something I can't even control."

"Two years is a lot of time after a heart attack, have you ever considered going back?" Harry asked. He realized his mistake when Kurt started to tear up.

"I actually was considering returning after Christmas break. He started dating one of my friend's mom and they are pretty serious. I thought I could go back and Carole could look after him, but a few weeks ago he had another heart attack. I can't leave him now." Harry reached over and held his hand.

"I am so sorry, Kurt."

Harry felt like crying. He just wanted to grab Kurt and hide him away in the Burrow from everyone who thought they could attack him. Harry didn't notice in his sad musings that Blaine had started talking again. When he paid attention, his heart froze at what was coming out of his best friend's mouth.

Blain was ENCOURAGING Kurt to go confront his bully. The VIOLENT bully. After all, his hate was just ignorance! Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. This had to be the WORST. ADVICE. EVER. The worst part was Kurt seemed to be listening. There was a faraway gleam in the boy's eyes which seemed to suggest he was picturing a future of understanding and respect.

After assuring Kurt that he had support with Blaine and Harry, the spy had to head home before it got too late and he dad started to worry. Harry took the opportunity in the absence of Blaine (he had been captured by Trent to discuss their performance) to walk Kurt to his car. The three boys had exchanged cell numbers earlier, but Harry knew he was still lousy with the technology.

"Hey, Kurt, I know Blaine gave you a lot to think about, but I want to promise me that no matter what, you work on keeping yourself safe first. Okay?"

Kurt smiled and Harry felt is heart squeeze. "I promise."

Harry gave a very surprised Kurt a long hug. He thought he was trying to reassure himself just as much as Kurt.

After he waved Kurt out of the parking lot, Harry jogged to the nearest empty bathroom and quickly apparated to Victor's. The young wizard stomped through the house and banged open the basement to get to the spell practice room where he started flying curse after curse at the dummy. He hadn't felt to angry and out of control in a long time. He was angry at the world for hurting Kurt, he was angry at Kurt's dad for getting sick, and he was most angry at Blaine for setting Kurt down a path that would surely lead to his own destruction!

After 15 minutes of constant spell casting, Harry bent over his knees trying to catch his breath and finally noticed Victor leaning against the doorway observing him.

"How long have you been standing there?" Harry gasped out.

"I followed you down here after your incredibly loud apparition. I don't think I've ever seen anyone travel in an apparition that quickly." Victor tossed him a water bottle and gestured for them to sit together on the floor. "Want to tell me what has you all worked up?"

Harry emptied the water bottle and told Victor about the muggleborn wizard he had become captivated by that afternoon. Victor seemed rather amused until Harry explained Blaine's "advice." Victor, in a very un-Victor-like move, splayed out on the floor in frustration.

"Oh, Blaine. Such talent and yet such stupidity." Victor sighed.

Harry was grateful that his mentor seemed to grasp the gravity of the situation. "Even if Kurt wasn't a wizard, that would be horrible advice. Confronting a teenage bully to teach him about the LGBT community? He would be attacked for sure! Particularly because we know this guy is a linebacker with a violent past."

"You're absolutely right," Victor agreed. "But the point here, is that Kurt is indeed a wizard. Which means there is more to worry about then just getting attacked for approaching the bully. If Kurt were to be forced into such an intense situation, he will most likely lose control and have a burst of accidental magic. And let me tell you, at his age, especially with him not in a magical school and a past history with the bully, the ministry will see it as an act of aggression against a muggle. He could have his wand snapped, be fined, or even face a prison sentence."

Harry pulled at his hair in frustration. He loved Blaine, he really did. The boy brought him back to life and made him feel so wonderful, but this could cause a really serious problem. "What can I do?" he asked.

Victor looked over at his young charge. He knew that Harry would never take a situation like this lying down. He had been warned of the young wizards' "Saving People" tendency and realized he was about to watch that instinct be played out.

The Headmaster took a deep breath and responded. "You're going to have to go see him and convince him to ignore Blaine's advice. I'm sorry, Harry, but I think you're going to have to reveal who you are. You'll have to do this in person for him to be receptive. Why don't you go after classes Friday? You end at lunch and this will give you a bit of time to prepare what you want to say."

Harry sighed and stared up at the ceiling from his place on the floor.

"Looks like I'm going to McKinley," he thought to himself.


	9. Confrontation

After taking one of his own calming draughts, Harry spent most of Thursday planning what he would say to Kurt and finishing as much work as possible for Friday. He desperately needed a movie night with Blaine to center himself again. Kurt had tapped into his "saving people" instincts that he had relaxed during his time at Dalton and it was bringing up some old feelings he wasn't comfortable having. As a result, Harry found himself homework free and cuddling with Blaine for his next Disney "lesson" (Beauty and the Beast).

As they watched the movie, Blaine broke their companionable silence. "I texted Kurt today. I sent him the message, 'courage'."

Harry lifted his head up from its position on Blaine's chest to see his face. "How come?" He settled back down as Blaine slowly rubbed his hand up and down his back.

"I couldn't stop thinking about him and what he said. I hated how those guys at my old school made me feel like no one could possibly care. I wanted him to know that we care."

Harry propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at his friend. "And that is why you are such a good friend." Harry bit his lip for a moment, he hadn't decided before if he was going to tell Blaine about his plans to visit Kurt the next day, but decided to go for it. "Actually, I had planned to go visit Kurt after lunch tomorrow." Harry watched as Blaine's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Really? Should I come with you? I could skip class… I hadn't really thought about seeing him in person, just texting."

Harry shook his head. "No, I really think I should go alone." He hated how Blaine looked so hurt from that. He took a deep breath and tried to explain. "It's just, I think Kurt and I have a lot in common. Blaine, I will always hate what those boys did to you, and you should never reveal their names if you don't want me to kill them, but it was in fact one horrible incident. Don't get me wrong, it never should have happened and was absolutely awful, but what you experienced is different from what Kurt and I experienced." Blaine seemed skeptical.

"What do you mean? You didn't even know what gay meant until you got here, I highly doubt you faced the same thing."

"You're right," Harry agreed. "I didn't face any issues due to sexual identity, rather identity in general. Kurt and I have been bullied literally our entire lives. Day in, day out we have been tortured by peers and adults. I am just so thankful that he has such a supportive father. That kind of bullying is wearing and you end up letting it define you. Just like I needed you as someone who would get me, I think Kurt needs me and someone who will get him." Harry looked hopefully at Blaine, hoping he didn't just ruin his friendship.

Blaine just pulled Harry back down to their original cuddling position. "Just let me know if you need anything." Harry snuggled in closer.

"I just need you."

Harry woke up the next morning rather confused. Taking stock of his surroundings, he realized he and Blaine had fallen asleep during the movie and a very asleep Blaine was current spooned with his back against Harry's chest. Harry took note at how they were totally nestled into each other and how nice it felt with his arms around Blaine's chest. The wizard thought he had never wokeen up more safe and comfortable in his life. It was at that point in his musings that Blaine shifted and pushed himself more firmly into Harry.

Harry had to bite back his gasp. He hadn't realized that he was hard and tucked firmly into Blaine's backside. Normally, he wouldn't have been so surprised, he was a teenager, there was a warm body, and he was morning; except he hadn't been aroused since Dumbledore died. He had discussed this with Andrea who said it was quite normal that the stress of war would completely override his sex-drive. Besides, who could be horny when hunting horcruxes? Andrea believed that when Harry's subconscious decided he was once again safe without the threat of kill-or-be-killed, his sex-drive would return. And returned it had. Harry supposed it was Blaine's presence that kick-started his engines. Blaine made him feel safe to just be himself and it looked like his subconscious realized that as well.

But really, today? Harry couldn't really think about any deeper meanings of this, when he was supposed to use today to talk to Kurt. Harry groaned when the picture of Kurt in his mind just made him more aroused. Bloody Hell. Harry extracted himself from a still-sleeping Blaine and crossed the hall to his room and jumped into the shower. Nothing like the present to deal with his "little problem", no?

That afternoon, Harry found himself parking at McKinley and searching for the elusive choir room. A quick search of the school website revealed a schedule for all club meetings, and there was a Glee Club meeting scheduled to end at four. 3:55, not bad, Potter, not bad.

He finally found the choir room to see all of the boys in the club (dressed in identical costumes of bright-blue sequenced blazers and black pants) engaged in a group hug with a large smiling woman while the girls and a man watched fondly. What the Hell? He felt like he walked in on one of those after-school specials Dudley watched when they were younger.

Harry stayed unnoticed at the door while the woman from the hug thanked everyone and left out the other door. He watched as the man, who he assumed was their teacher, praised their efforts and dismissed the club, exiting through the other door as well. Once the students started to make their way over to the risers and gather their belongings, Harry decided to make himself known.

He had barely made it two steps into the room when a short girl he recognized as their lead soloist pointed her finger at him and screeched, "SPY!" Harry immediately took a step back and covered his ears. And he thought Voldemort was scary.

Everyone was frozen for a few moments when Kurt finally pushed the girl out of the way. "Harry!" he shouted with a big smile. Harry couldn't help his grin when he saw the other wizard looking whole and alright. When Kurt got near enough Harry scooped him up into a big hug and twirled him around. He was so happy he wasn't too late. Harry put down a blushing Kurt, but didn't let him go.

"How was your week?" he asked. Harry never got to hear an answer before he was swarmed by the rest of the McKinley glee club and forced to let go of Kurt.

The annoying girl stomped up to them and pulled Kurt away, much to Harry's annoyance. "As leader of this club, I demand to know what you are doing here." Yep, she officially made Harry's list of Potion test subjects.

"What the Hell is going on here?" a boy with a Mohawk demanded. "Did you Garglers think you could spy on us?"

Harry was amused that this kid a) thought he was clever, b) thought Harry would be intimidated, and c) that if he were a spy he would be hugging Kurt.

"Actually," Harry began, using his best British accent, "I am not a Warbler, although they are my friends. And you really shouldn't mock their name when your own club sounds like Nude Erections." Harry was pleased at Kurt's quiet giggles.

"I'm not here to spy, in reality I hadn't even heard of show choir until about a month ago. Besides, the Warblers don't need to spy on you, they've all memorized your YouTube channel." Harry watched as some of the Glee clubbers turned on the short girl, berating her for posting without asking first. Harry decided to interrupt their argument so they wouldn't be there all day. The moment Rachel ripped Kurt out of his arms, two other girls latched on.

"Everyone was really impressed with your performances and have decided to work even harder to ensure the best competition possible."

An Asian girl spoke up. "They liked us?" she quietly asked. Harry grinned. Since Monday, he pretty much had heard nothing else except for the qualities of New Directions.

"Totally." Harry turned to the boy in the wheelchair. "Artie, right?" the boy nodded. "I believe some of the Warblers are going to start a fan club dedicated to you and your quote 'white chocolate soul'." Artie grinned widely.

Harry then turned to the pretty black girl. "Mercedes?" she nodded flabbergasted. "I think Trent is trying to figure out how to convince you to run away with him after hearing you kill the end note on just about every song."

Harry finally turned to his personal favorite, the short annoying girl. "Rachel?" Another nod. "I personally loved your performance of Don't Rain on My Parade and subsequently spent Tuesday night watching Funny Girl. Although, I would really enjoy it if you could perform it for me live one day. It was great online, but I think a live performance makes it more special, don't you agree?" Harry almost laughed at how shell shocked Rachel seemed that he was offering praise. And even though she was annoying, it was true. When he watched her video, he actually felt it hit his magical core twitch. That was just from a recording, and a poor one at that. He was sure if he were to hear her live, he would be sobbing like a baby as her music embraced the entirety of his magic. He was looking forward to it.

When the once-angry Rachel turned into a passive shy little girl, another girl broke the silence. Harry thought she was Santana, aka the love of Nick's life.

"Fine, so you aren't a spy, what are you and your Limey ass doing here?"

Harry looked over to Kurt and his questioning face.

"I wanted to see if Kurt was free to grab some coffee."

Mayhem erupted.


	10. Magic

Harry was blown away by the almost-violent reaction of New Directions to his invitation of coffee. He understood these people cared about and were protective of Kurt, but this was just way too much, especially seeing Kurt being bombarded with questions.

Time to take control, he thought. One shrieking whistle got the attention of the group. (Thank you Hagrid.) Harry was a bit unnerved to see the entire club staring at him demanding answers, so he decided to handle the situation as calmly and diplomatically as possible, no matter how much he wanted to hex them all.

"Alright," Harry said. "You guys clearly care about Kurt and I can respect that, so rather than saying for you to mind your own business, I'll provide some details."

Quiet blinking. Excellent response.

"Hi, my name is Harry. Yes, I go to Dalton, no, I am not a Warbler. I have absolutely no singing talent whatsoever. The Warblers, however, are my friends because they are a very kind and welcoming group of individuals. I met Kurt when he came to Dalton and I was the one who brought him to see the Warblers perform. Afterwards a group of us had coffee and chatted. I found Kurt to be a kind and interesting individual and wish to get to know him better, if he is interested, of course." Still silent. "Any questions?"

After a couple of moments of silence the really tall boy asked, "Are you gay?" Harry noticed Kurt roll his eyes and shake his head in exasperation.

"Are you asking me out?" Harry asked the teen. He couldn't help but enjoy the panic in the other boy's face.

"What? No!"

"Well, then since you are neither my friend, my family, or a potential lover, it really is none of your business." Harry replied. "Besides, I refuse to buy into labels about sexuality- love and attraction do not know gender."

The boy with the Mohawk pushed forward, "It's our business if you're trying to get into our boy's pants." If Kurt could cast spells with his eyes, this guy would be dead by now.

"I assume that means you're asking if I am trying to seduce him, right?" Harry asked. The guy nodded.

"No, I'm not going to try to have sex with Kurt. I think we can all agree he is very attractive, but I respect him too much to push for intimacy at this point in our acquaintance." Harry noticed this statement got a lot of "awwws" from the girls and a small smile from Kurt. Just when he thought the interrogation was done, a pretty blonde in a cheerleading outfit spoke up.

"Why did you come to Dalton? Clearly you're British, why would you want to move to Ohio."

Harry sighed. What was up with all of these kids and personal questions? He was about to tell her to sod off when he noticed every single person, including Kurt, waiting intensely for his answer. It seemed like none of them could understand why anyone would want to move to Ohio. Damnit.

"I went to boarding school in Scotland that due to circumstances has shut down for the next few years. I needed a new school and the headmaster of Dalton is a family friend, so here I am." There, that's the quick and dirty answer. But of course, that wouldn't be enough detail for this club, nooooo.

"Why did it shut down?" a good looking blonde boy asked. Harry supposed this kid was new- he wasn't in any of the videos.

"The school was attacked by a local terrorist organization that did substantial damage to the structure." Harry gritted out. He didn't like talking about this or having to explain himself. His statement was met by stunned silence for a moment until just about everyone started bombarding him with questions again. Only this time, Kurt jumped in to stop the vultures.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Everyone quieted down. "He has answered enough of your questions. I appreciate you guys wanting to look out for me, but I can make my own choices."

Kurt walked over to an irritated Harry and placed his hand on the other boy's shoulder. "Come on, let's go get some coffee."

Kurt led them out of the school and Harry took a deep breath. "I know they are your friends, but that was really intense."

Kurt laughed. "They mean well, but need to learn boundaries. Okay, then, do you have any place in mind for coffee?"

Harry thought for a moment, "Actually, do you of any place that does tea? I haven't had a good tea time in ages."

Harry watched as Kurt's eyes lit up and he bounced in place a bit, "I know JUST the place! I just have to call my dad first." Harry waited as Kurt dialed his father.

"Hey, Dad…. No, everything's fine... Yeah, it just finished… I wanted to check if I could have a friend over for a while…. Harry….. Yes, the guy from Dalton…. No, we're just going to have tea…. He's British, he likes tea!...Promise, he doesn't go downstairs….Love you too…Bye."

Kurt ended his call and led them to the parking lot. "We're going to my house! My mom used to do a great tea time and taught me everything I know."

"Are you sure it's okay with your dad? I don't want to intrude in your home." Harry asked earning him a soft smile.

"He's fine as long as we don't lock ourselves down in my room. How about you just follow me home?"

Twenty minutes later Harry found himself seated at Kurt's kitchen table with the first good cup of tea he'd had since Harrods.

"Wow, Kurt, this is incredible. I've noticed not many Americans know how to properly brew tea. I'm very impressed."

Kurt answered smugly, "Well, I think if you're going to do something, you might as well do it right."

Kurt put down his cup and looked directly at Harry. "Okay, I'm sensing you came out for more than just a caffeine fix, so spill it, Dalton."

Harry chuckled. "Very observant. Although, having tea with you is definitely nice."

Kurt waited expectantly for Harry to begin.

"I wanted to talk to you about Blaine," Harry said.

"Blaine? He's been texting me this week to help me deal with my bully. It's been nice." All of a sudden a look of horror went over Kurt's face. "Oh my God, you guys are dating and you think I'm trying to steal him away! I'm not, he's just the first ever openly gay teen I've met since moving back and it's been nice talking to him, but I SWEAR nothing has happened!"

"Kurt, Kurt! It's okay!" Harry had to calm the teen down before he had a panic attack. "Blaine and I aren't together. Sure, I'm attracted to him, but he's my friend and I'm not willing to mess with that right now."

Kurt relaxed. "Okay, what about Blaine?"

"I wanted to tell you that he is a total idiot," Harry stated seriously.

Kurt was surprised, "Excuse me? Aren't you friends?"

Harry nodded, "Don't get me wrong, I love Blaine, he's absolutely amazing. Incredibly kind and he is an expert in this LGBT stuff. A lot of the guys at Dalton who are dealing with these issues come to him all the time and he helps them so much. He's one of the best people I know."

"Then how is he an idiot?" Kurt asked.

"His advice to you was absolutely awful. Blaine never got a chance to confront his bullies. In fact, he doesn't even know who they are and it tears him up that he can't confront his attackers. So, he is trying to project his feelings onto your situation- a situation the he doesn't really understand."

Kurt's expression became thoughtful. "And you understand?"

Harry nodded. "Better than most. Let me ask you- what would this guy do if you confronted him? Would he listen or try to get violent?"

"Since he likes to slam me into lockers and throw slushies in my face, I'm pretty sure we can go with violence on this one."

Harry just shook his head. "Wow, I am so impressed with your self-control." Harry looked Kurt right in the eyes. "Kurt, you know you can't confront him. If he escalates the situation you will lose control and find yourself in a place you can't get back from."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Did you know that when you're agitated you play with your clothing?" Harry asked. Kurt became more confused.

"Um, no?"

"Well, at Dalton, you flashed your 'arm band'" Harry used air quotes here. "Blaine probably thought it was some sort of fashion statement, but I know a wand holster when I see one."

Kurt starred at Harry in shock. Just to make sure he got his point across, Harry wandlessly summoned the sugar from across the table and added some to his tea.

"You're a wizard?" Kurt whispered. Harry nodded. Kurt sat back in his chair for a few minutes soaking it all in.

"Your school that was attacked by terrorists, that was Hogwarts, right?"

"Yeah. It actually opened again this fall, but I needed to get away." Harry replied sadly.

Very quietly, Kurt asked, "Are you Harry Potter?" Harry took a deep breath and pulled a wet nap out of his pocket and used it to wipe the makeup off his scar.

"Yes."


	11. Planning

Of all of the possible reactions Harry could have predicted from Kurt after revealing his identity, he never would have predicted what actually happened.

Kurt, while maintaining eye contact, slowly stood from his chair and walked carefully around the table- acting as if Harry was an animal about to bolt. When Kurt finally reached the other wizard, he carefully gripped Harry's bicep and pulled him so they were both facing each other.

Harry wasn't sure what to expect. He didn't know if Kurt would yell at him for keeping his identity secret or maybe even start fanboying all over him. Instead Kurt surprised him.

He hugged him.

Kurt simply reached forward and gently pulled Harry into his arms and held him close.

"Oh, Harry, I am so sorry for everything you went through. At my old school we followed the TriWizard Tournament faithfully because we wanted to start our own in America. I thought it was awful what they did to you and how you were treated by the press. I always told myself that if I ever met Harry Potter, I would give him a hug and let him know that there was someone out there who knew it was all so unfair."

At that statement Harry gripped even harder to Kurt. He was amazed that this boy he barely knew saw what he wished everyone would know. He didn't ask for all of the shit in his life to happen, it just did. His childhood was stolen from him twice and he lost so many people he loved fighting for a destiny that he never asked for.

Harry didn't even realize he had started crying until Kurt began rubbing circles on his back to calm him down.

"It's okay, Harry. All of that is over now. You did you job and now you just get to figure out how to be you. Don't be afraid to let out what you're feeling. I can't even imagine all of the pain you've faced."

It was like Kurt opened a floodgate in Harry that he couldn't stop. Without breaking their embrace, Kurt led them to the couch so they could be more comfortable while Harry sobbed out his feelings.

Harry felt like he would have been drowning if it wasn't for Kurt's grip on him. He had never taken the time to grieve like this; he always felt someone else deserved it more. To top it off, no one had given him permission to release his feelings. He knew he was getting tears and snot all over Kurt's clothes and vowed silently to himself he would personally perform the cleaning charms to repair the damage.

The two teens had no idea how long they had been holding each other on the couch while Harry cried. Harry was ridding himself of the grief and jealousy he felt seeing Ron and Hermione solidify their relationship and the guilt he felt for hating being left out when he heard someone clear their voice above them.

"Kurt? Is everything okay here?"

The teens jumped apart and Harry saw a man standing over the couch that had to be Kurt's father. He was dressed completely opposite of his new friend, but Harry would have recognized those kind eyes anywhere. Harry thought that if a father had ever found him on a couch cuddling with said father's very gay son, he would be facing a lot of anger. Instead, Harry only saw concern and confusion.

Kurt gracefully rose and led his father to the kitchen to "speak privately". Before he left, Kurt used his wand to summon a magazine for Harry.

"Something to keep you entertained," he smiled.

Harry almost giggled at Mr. Hummel's expression at seeing his son do magic in front of a stranger and Kurt had to gently push his shoulder to get him to go to the kitchen. Harry only felt a little guilty that he could still hear their entire conversation.

"What's going on, Kurt? Is this kid a wizard? I don't remember him from your old school," Mr. Hummel said.

"Harry is a new friend and yes, he's a wizard. He just moved here from England and is going through a lot right now," was Kurt's reply.

"Yeah, like what?" Harry heard Mr. Hummel ask.

There were a few moments of silence before Kurt said quietly, "Dad, he's Harry Potter." Harry heard Mr. Hummel's sharp intake of breath. Kurt continued to explain the situation.

"I met him at Dalton, and he noticed my wand holster. He wanted to be friends and told me who he was. I think I've helped him get out a lot of what he's been holding in for the past months, or even years."

There was a little mumbling after that that Harry couldn't hear and the two Hummel men returned to the living room. Harry could admit to himself that he was a bit nervous, but Kurt smiled and stood next to him.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet my father, Burt Hummel. Dad, this is my new friend, Harry Potter."

Harry shook hands with Mr. Hummel offering the classic "Pleasure to meet you, sir."

Mr. Hummel continued to give Harry an appraising look. "You really get rid of that Dark Wizard like the papers said?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir."

Once again Harry was shocked by the action of a Hummel man. Rather than asking questions about his defeat of Voldemort, like Harry was expecting, Burt walked up to him and gently grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"Kid, you went through stuff no one should have to. You are always welcome into this house, but as yourself. We don't want heroes, we want friends." Burt held his gaze for a few more moments and released a very emotional Harry to go sit in his recliner.

The two teens sat on the couch (Kurt gently holding Harry) and the three men chatted amongst themselves, everyone eager to know each other better. They talked about Kurt's Glee club, Burt's shop, and the differences between American and British magical education. Eventually, they got to the topic of Harry's move to Dalton and eventually how the two teens met.

"So, Harry, why did you decide to come visit Kurt today? I know he wasn't expecting anyone or he would cleaned the house for a second time this week," Burt (he insisted Harry call him Burt) asked.

Harry barely noticed Kurt stiffen when he answered, "Oh, my friend Blaine offered Kurt some awful advice about his bully issue, so I had to come and make sure Kurt didn't do something that would cause problems."

Harry felt a sense of dread when Burt and Kurt both sat up facing each other and began to argue.

"You said you were safe at that school!"

"I am, Dad! The bullies only think they hurt me!"

"And how do I know that? How do I know your magic does protect you? You shouldn't have to rely on that to be safe!"

Harry thought to interrupt and ease some of Burt's feelings.

"Actually, Kurt's magic can protect him against almost any muggle attack." Both Hummels became silent and turned as one to Harry. Ooo, that is scary.

"Um, simple protection charms and cushioning charms keep him perfectly safe. He has a protection charm up right now. You could even shoot him with a gun and he'd be fine."

Harry let out his breath when he noticed them start to relax. Burt rested back in his chair and looked at Kurt.

"If you can protect yourself, then what did Harry come here for?" he asked.

Kurt looked down at his hands like he was ashamed of what he was about to say. "He came to protect the bullies from me. If I followed Blaine's advice and confronted Karofsky, he would probably get violent. If I got too scared or upset, my magic would flare without my control and could seriously hurt him."

Burt sat there silently and rubbed his face.

"That's why I came," Harry said, reminding everyone he was still in the room. "When I was living with my relatives, they made me so upset once that I literally inflated my aunt. I could have been expelled or imprisoned for such a feat, but I had absolutely no control over it. I wanted to make sure Kurt would take care of himself first."

The men sat in the room silently for a few minutes, each thinking about what had happened and what easily could happen.

Burt finally broke the silence. "What can we do? I don't want to send you back to a place where you aren't safe. Safe from bullies and control over yourself. I love that magic is part of who you are, Kurt, but you know I barely know anything about it. I can't even begin to understand."

Kurt signed and replied. "I know, Dad. I'm not sure what to do either. I could try to avoid him, but he seems to always be able to find me. I don't want to change schools- the whole point in coming to McKinley was to be at home.

Harry looked at Kurt and Burt and said what he had originally came to visit Kurt to do.

"Um, I actually have a solution."


	12. The Solution

Both Hummel men turned to Harry with matching expressions of cautious hope.

"That's kinda the reason I came today- I finally had an actual solution," Harry said.

"Well? What is it?" Kurt's voice seemed to get even higher in anticipation.

Harry answered by pulling an old book out of his bag and turned towards Kurt, "How do you feel about rituals?"

*******

Harry had spent the week after meeting Kurt trying to figure out how to help him. He knew he couldn't just show up in Lima and tell Kurt he had to avoid bullies. That would be presumptuous and completely unhelpful. Instead he spent the week going through his Dalton routine moping trying to think of a solution.

It finally appeared on Wednesday night with the help of one Wes Warbler.

The Warblers (and Harry) were hanging out in one of the dorms' common rooms for their usual post-practice chill session. Or in reality, everyone-but-Wes chill session. Wes spent the time in his usual fashion- pacing around the room tapping his gavel against his hand with each step. Typically everyone ignored this behavior, but Harry just wasn't in the mood this time and decided to say something.

"Wes!" Harry exclaimed. "MUST you pace like that after EVERY meeting? I think you are literally wearing a path into the floor."

The wizard was mildly amused that Wes actually looked down at the floor to see if he indeed left a mark before he turned to Harry.

"Harry, I'm disappointed that you of ALL people don't understand," Wes said with disappointment.

Harry sat up straighter, "ME? How I am supposed to understand?"

"It's TRADITION!" Wes replied. "I pace around in our post-rehearsals thinking about how we did and ways for us to improve. It's a way for me to synthesize and plan. You do the same thing for us every time we come for tea. Before you let us leave, we have to go through the HarryHugTM. It's RITUALS, Harry. Rituals give us a sense of tradition and routine that people can come to depend."

Harry froze at Wes' speech and stared straight ahead.

All of the Warblers had been watching the interaction, and Blaine gently rested his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry? Harry, are you okay?"

Blaine's touch unfroze him. Harry snapped his attention back to Wes causing the other boy to jump slightly.

"What did you just say?" Harry asked.

"Uh, that rituals are important to have?" Wes replied shakily.

Harry jumped up, ran over to Wes, and grabbed his face roughly in his hand. "You, sir are a brilliant brilliant man," Harry declared. Before he let go of the Warbler, Harry, in his excitement, kissed Wes firmly on the mouth and then ran off to Victor's house throwing one more "THANK YOU!" over his shoulder.

Harry spent the rest of the evening researching rituals with the amazing help of Victor and finally found the solution he was looking for. The teen wizard was able to go to sleep peacefully that night knowing he could help a potential friend. Of course, he had no idea the situation he left behind in the common room….

In the common room….

"Oh my God! Did Harry just KISS him?" David yelled. All around the room the Warblers started talking about what happened and joking about possible future relationships of "Hes" or "Warry." In fact, the only two boys not saying anything were Blaine and Wes. Both boys seemed to be frozen in their spots. Blaine was frozen to the couch, looking off in the direction where Harry had run off. Wes was still standing in the middle of the room where Harry had grabbed him, his hand covering his mouth and eyes wide.

After a few minutes of this, David noticed the expression of his two friends and decided to approach Wes first.

"Wes? You okay man? You look a bit shocked there." David rested his hand gently on Wes' shoulder to get his attention. Wes finally seemed to become aware of his surrounding and dropped his hand.

"D-did that all just happen?" Wes asked with pleading eyes. David just gave a small smile and nodded.

"Sure did, buddy. Harry laid a big one on you. I'm not sure what you said, but I think it helped him with that research project he was having such a hard time with."

Wes nodded. Everyone knew Harry was caught up in a project from is independent studies with the Headmaster that left him distracted.

David leaned in closer to Wes, "Well, how was it?" Wes looked off to the side as if remembering what occurred and then turned back to David with a look of awed amazement.

"Magical," Wes breathed out dreamily. David looked at his friend thoughtfully, trying to picture the two boys together. A moment later they heard the door slam open and shut getting a quick glimpse of Blaine storming out of the room."

"Well, shit," said David.

At the Hummel's…..

Harry opened the book to the appropriate page and handed it to Kurt. They all sat quietly while Kurt read over the ritual and a wide grin spread over his face.

"Harry! This is absolutely perfect! I can't believe I never thought of something like this before!"

Burt looked over Kurt's shoulder at the book and asked, "What is this about?"

"It's the Blind Man ritual. Very simple, very effective," Harry stated.

"What does it do?" Burt asked.

"It's a variation on the Notice-me-not charm. It works the same way, but is tuned specifically to one person," Kurt replied. Harry leaned over and pointed to a diagram on the next page that showed a drawing of a necklace with an elaborate jeweled pendant.

"This," said Harry, "is the key. The ritual focuses our magic to make this amulet that contains parts of who we want to avoid, in this case, Karofsky. As long as Kurt wears the necklace, Karfosky could be standing right next to him and never notice it was Kurt."

"That sounds great," Burt said, "but why go through all of this work? Why not have Kurt just cast that Notice charm thingy instead?" Harry looked over to Kurt to see Kurt looking down at his lap in misery.

"Kurt? You tried it before, didn't you?" Harry asked softly. Kurt looked up and nodded, gently wiping a tear off his cheek.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Burt asked Kurt.

Kurt looked at his dad imploringly and replied. "I thought of the charm, so I cast it once on myself before I left for school one day. I got past all the jocks at the dumpster without hearing anything and I thought it was amazing. But after awhile, I found out that yes, the bullies didn't notice me, but neither did my friends. I felt what it was like to be truly invisible. I was depressed when I got home, that I just went to my room." Kurt had to stop for a moment and wipe away a few more tears that escaped down his cheeks. "I had forgotten to take the charm off when you got home. I came upstairs to see you and feel better and you just looked past me. My own father couldn't even see me. After that, I vowed never to use it again unless it was an emergency."

Harry watched to the side while Kurt was held by his father who assured his son that even if he didn't know Kurt was there, he would never forget him.

Once Burt was on board, Kurt and Harry went over the ritual planning how it could occur. They decided on Victor's basement as the location. Harry provided the jewel for the magical focus from the Black family vaults after shutting down protests from the Hummel men. ("I mean, it's just sitting there. Trust me, nothing would upset them more than a Yankee Muggleborn using the focus") They decided on the items from Karofsky to key him to the amulet (varsity jacket and hair).

Just as they were almost done planning, Kurt pointed out their final obstacle.

"Harry, even though this is a simple ritual, it still needs three magicals to perform. There are only two of us, and even though Victor seems to be well versed in theory, he can't contribute magic."

Harry just grinned, "That just means we have to find a third person."

"Yes, well all of my magical friends are in boarding school right now and can't really come here," Kurt stated flatly.

"Don't worry," Harry stated with a sly grin, "I know just the person to help us."


	13. The Reunion

Harry sighed with tired satisfaction as he shut off his car in Dalton's parking lot. He felt satisfied from his meeting with the Hummel men, but felt himself shutting down from the emotional hurricane. Exposing himself to Kurt had been cathartic, but he hadn't felt so vulnerable in ages and really didn't appreciate the feeling. He knew he was more than the services he could offer other people, but sometimes it was a difficult fact to remember.

Harry wearily climbed the grand staircases to the dorms and stopped dead at the sight of the common room. The wood-paneled room was empty, except for one curly-haired Warbler. Harry smiled at the sight of Blaine curled up on the love seat, his book forgotten in his sleep. Clearly the boy had waited up for him to return, and Harry felt grateful for the consideration of his friend. Right as Harry started to walk towards the love seat to rouse Blaine, the other boy woke up with a start.

"Harry!" Blaine exclaimed, looking around confused as if he didn't remember why he was there. The Warbler rubbed his face to wake up. "Did you just get back?"

Harry chuckled and sat down next to his friend on the couch. "Yeah, I just walked up." Harry was too busy musing over Blaine's sleep-wrinkled form to notice his questing look.

"Well, how did it go?" Blaine asked. "Did you talk to his dad?" Harry shook himself out of his thoughts about wanting to pet Blaine's hair. Clearly, he needed to get to sleep soon.

"We all sat down and came up with a solution."

"That's great!" Blaine adjusted on the love seat so he and Harry could face each other comfortably. "Tell me what happened."

Harry settled more into the love seat, playing with the back of it while thinking about all that had occurred that night.

"You should have seen him, Blaine. Kurt is just so unbelievably brave."

Blaine picked up on Harry's solemn tone and quietly responded. "What do you mean?"

Harry looked up into Blaine's open face. He marveled at how his friend showed so much concern for the well-being of someone they barely knew. "Remember how I told you about my old school and their lack of sexual labels?" Blaine nodded. "Well, Kurt's old school was just like that. He had the freedom to come grow into his sexuality free from labels and judgment knowing that if he left that world, he would have to face the pain of this one. But he did it anyway to take care of his dad. He didn't have to do it, Blaine. He gave away his safety to choose who to love to be with his family. And now EVERY day he is tortured for being himself."

Harry hadn't realized how emotional he had become until Blaine scooted closer and gently wiped away tears that had gathered on his cheeks.

"Shhhh. Harry, it's alright." Harry accepted Blaine's gentle tugging and soon the two teen readjusted until they were snuggled together on the love seat. Harry sighed into the safety of being held by Blaine and closed his eyes where they were rested against his shoulder.

"You're right, Harry. Kurt really is brave for what he did and you are so amazing for helping him out." Harry started to drift off as Blaine softly stroked his hair. He couldn't think of a time when he'd felt so at ease. The last thing Harry remembered hearing before slipping off to sleep was Blaine's whisper- "I'm so proud of you."

A few days after David found them asleep in the common room, Harry found himself in one of the many study rooms with his classmates doing his school work. He thought it would be difficult trying to combine muggle scholarship with his NEWT work, but he found himself to be quite the proficient student without the threat of Voldemort hanging over his head. He smiled to himself thinking of how proud Hermione would be to see his dedication to school work.

Just as Blaine closed his Chemistry book with a triumphant "Done!" Wes came into the study room looking at all of the faces until he landed on Harry. The young wizard was a bit intrigued that Wes seemed to be a bit shy in his approach and greeted his friend with a big smile.

"Hey, Wes! What's up?"

Wes pulled a note out of his pocked at handed it to Harry. "The Headmaster asked me to deliver this to you." Harry quickly opened the note from Victor, the contents making him jump up in excitement, destroying the studious atmosphere of the room.

"Yes! He got permission to come! Wooooo!"

The room watched as Harry cheered and grabbed Wes, pulling him into a quick two-step waltz around the room. Harry pulled them into a dance as he sang "He's coming! He's coming!" After a lap and a half around the room, Blaine was finally able to intercept the dance and pull off a disturbingly pleased-looking Wes.

"Harry! What's going on?" Blaine asked. He tried to hold Harry still by his shoulders, but the boy seemed to vibrate in place.

Harry mimicked Blaine's pose by slapping his hands on Blaine shoulders and gently shaking. "My friend is coming to visit! He'll be here tomorrow and stay through the weekend! Isn't this exciting!" Everyone watched as Harry ran from the room. They could hear him singing through the halls, getting quieter as his moved further away.

Once again, David felt like he had to intervene in the aftermath of Hurricane Harry. After calming down Wes, he approached Blaine, "Wow- this must be some great friend."


	14. A Visitor

Saturday morning found Harry bouncing in Victor's basement at the designated port key spot. This was the first time Harry felt confident since Blaine's atrocious and lovingly misguided advice to Kurt. After imagining increasingly horrifying scenarios, Harry felt like he had control of the situation. Usually it was Hermione who figured out the complicated solution to their problems.

But not this time.

This time it was Harry.

He was showing everyone that he was able to deal with problems. He had something more to contribute than his status as the Chosen One. It also didn't hurt that his solution let him spend time with his best friend!

At exactly 9am US Central Time a whirlwind of magical portal spun into existence depositing a rusty tin can at Harry's feet. Clutching the tin can was none other than Harry's favorite redhead.

"Harry! Mate, is it good to see you!" Ron Weasley could scarcely stand up before being engulfed in a massive hug. Harry had only just begun to register how much taller and muscular Ron had become through Auror training when the hug abruptly ended with Harry being flung into a protective position and his first friend bodily blocking him from view.

"Ron-what is—?"

"What the bloody Hell is HE doing here?" Ron snarled. Harry was impressed and a bit frightened at how fast Ron had reacted. The war and Auror training had clearly sharpened Ron. However, all contemplation of Ron's awesome ninja-prowess halted when Harry saw Victor standing calmly in front of this with his hands up, eyes focused on Ron's wand pointed at his chest.

"Mr. Weasley, allow me to welcome you to Dalton Academy."

Ten minutes later Harry was rolling his eyes as Victor and Ron chatted as old friends over breakfast. Ron's appetite and habits clearly hadn't changed over the last few months, but also neither had his trust in Harry.

"I'm still not over Malfoy having a squib for a twin!" At Harry's raised eyebrow, Ron continued, "I mean, there's nothing wrong with a squib! My second cousin is an accountant. It's just that it's Malfoy!"

"No offense taken, Mr. Weasley. It is just those prejudices that resulted in the life I have now and I can't say I have regrets of what might have been." Ron had the decency to look abashed.

"Now, gentlemen, I believe it is time to begin preparing for a ritual?"

By the time Kurt arrived an hour later, Harry and Ron under the guidance of Victor were able to lay out the ritual space. They prepared a perfect circle with chalk with an equilateral triangle inside. At each intersection of the shapes Victor traced specific runes while Ron charged them with his wand. The last touch was Harry placing the amethyst from the Black Vaults in the center. Ron had visited the Black vaults with an authorization from Harry to collect a ritual jewel and Harry thought Kurt would appreciate the vibrant color on something he would wear so often.

Harry's initial worries of his oldest friend and his newest friends getting along were thankfully unnecessary. When Kurt first arrived, Harry could tell he was nervous and shy to be around new people, but the younger wizard tried to hide behind an icy exterior. Luckily Ron and his general Ron-ness broke the ice. The moment Kurt entered the ritual space, Ron bounced up to him, "Hey mate! You must be Kurt! I'm Ron." Before Kurt could respond Ron had shaken his whole arm and began to go into details about how weird it was to see Victor, the brilliant ritual space, and how much he liked Kurt's cufflinks.

"I think they will get along just fine," Victor quietly spoke to Harry as they watched the gregarious red head lead around a flabbergasted Kurt.

Harry called out to his friends, "Let's do the final set up and get this started!" Victor directed everyone to their places.

"Ron, you will stand and the right corner of the triangle. Harry, you go to the left, Kurt, you at the top. Kurt, do you have the biological material?"

Kurt pulled out a plastic baggie containing a lock of hair from his pocket. "Harry and I secured this yesterday afternoon."

"Excellent work! Both the biological material and the anchoring stone need to be placed in the pewter bowl and put in the exact center of the triangle." As Victor demonstrated to Kurt and Ron how to find the exact center of the ritual space, Harry thought back to the previous afternoon.

Harry went to McKinley's parking lot and snuck into Kurt's backseat where the other wizard waited for him. "This is not how I intended to spend time with another boy in my backseat," Kurt murmured as Harry took out his wand.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind," Kurt blushed. "Let's just get on with it." Harry spent a few days considering the best method for their heist. Kurt had told him that there were hidden security cameras all over school, so no active magic could be done on campus. Harry's initial thought was to go with the tried and true invisibility cloak, but there would be problems if the cameras picked up objects moving on their own. The same issue would happen with a disillusionment charm.

Harry finally settled on the Notice Me Not charm, and a quick phone call to Hermione showed him how to pull it off with multiple people. In order for Kurt and Harry to still notice each other while under the charm, the castor had to use both intent and physical contact. Since Harry had more experience of channeling his magic through his HarryHugs, they decided he would be the castor.

Harry gently pushed Kurt to lay down on the backseat and carefully lowered himself on the other teen conscious of not crushing him. A beet-red Kurt starred at the car's roof while Harry performed the spell. The whole experience took less than a minute, but Harry still enjoyed the contact with his friend, though he suspected it would have been more enjoyable if Kurt was more relaxed.

Armed with their magical anonymity, Kurt led Harry through the school to the boys' locker room. There weren't any cameras in the locker room, so there was no footage of them confounding Karofsky while they removed a chunk of hair. By the time they were safely back in the car, Karofsky was back to normal with no one the wiser.

With the ritual space ready, the three wizards stood in their assigned spots. Victor helpfully had brought a marker board into the space and wrote the words of the ritual out so no one had to worry about forgetting their lines. Within minutes the ritual was complete. Harry appreciated the elegance of the way the chalk lines sparkled with the magic they channeled into the shapes and how the amethyst and hairs rose within the bowl circling each other before they joined as one amulet.

Kurt picked up the completed amulet. The ritual transformed the raw crystal to a small pendant the size of a grape wrapped in a series of gold lines like someone had begun to wind a ball of yarn and quickly became bored. "It feels welcoming." He carefully laced it through the chain he brought for the purpose and slipped it over his neck. The purple and gold pendant stood out against Kurt's black shirt in what Harry had to admit was a pleasing look.

"What are the lines for?" Ron asked as he stepped up for a closer look. He gently picked up the amulet and let it catch the light.

"The design of the amulet reflects the biological material used. Hair makes lines," Victor explained. Ron nodded seriously and placed the amulet back against Kurt's chest.

"Well," Ron said, "You know what comes next, right?" At three confused faces he smiled and said, "We test it out!"


	15. The Test

Monday morning, the three wizards traveled across the Ohio farm country in Kurt's SUV with a varied sense of anticipation. Where Ron was jiggling in excited anticipation, Kurt steadily gripped the wheel in determination. As they got closer to McKinley, Kurt broke the silence.

"No matter what happens today, I want to say thank you. Thank you for being on my side and understanding."

"Stop worrying, mate! It's going to work, you'll see!" Ron gently punched Kurt's shoulder from the back seat. Harry noticed Kurt's small smile as he rolled his eyes.

They had decided in advance that they would pull over in the Hummel driveway to prepare. When they arrived, Kurt ran inside to show the amulet off to Burt and assure the mechanic that everything was going according to plan and what he would do as a backup. Meanwhile, Harry and Ron wiggled into a corner of the garage to cast the two-for-one Notice-Me-Not charm. A smiling Ron held out his arms for his smaller best friend, "Bring it in!" Harry knew he was spending too much time with Kurt when his reaction was to roll his eyes, but he quickly embraced Ron and cast the spell.

Later, Ron would say that they were ready to become professional spies with the flawless way they executed their plan.

Once Kurt parked at the McKinley parking lot, he opened the backseat door to get his bag, leaving it open under the guise of checking through his stuff as Ron and Harry snuck out. The British wizards followed Kurt down the hallway as silent sentinels. The other students naturally gave them space, but never looked twice.

Kurt stationed himself at his locker where the real test was to begin. A few phone calls had guaranteed separate visits from Mercedes, Rachel, and Tina under the guise of borrowing accessories, sharing sheet music, and a book recommendation. Kurt's confidence grew with each visit as the girls came right up to him with their unique energies and enthusiasm. The key was, of course, all three SAW him.

Ron and Harry watched all of this standing in front of the closed janitor's closet across the hall from Kurt's locker. Their charm held as students' eyes simply slipped past them.

Harry felt the tingle of warning first.

Ron immediately reacted to Harry's tension and whispered, "you see him?" At that moment, Dave Karofsky rounded the corner, his eyes scanning the halls for his usual target. Harry held his breath. Ron held his wand. Kurt gave his hidden friends firm nod- he was ready for whatever came next.

Karofsky walked down the hall in his normal high school TV show clichéd manner. Waving to people on the left, high-fiving fellow jocks on the right, Karofsky strutted with the confident arrogance of adolescent invisibility. As he neared the locker, Kurt held his breath. This was it, everything that he had been dreading, everything they had worked for was going to come to this moment.

Karofsky walked by and nothing happened.

No eye-contact.

No shoving.

No comments.

Calmly, Kurt shut his locker, said good-bye to the slightly stunned Tina, and walked down the hall with Ron and Harry silently in tow. They walked casually to the parking lot and back into Kurt's car and stayed silent while Kurt drove back to the Hummel residence.

Burt had already opened the door by the time they pulled into the driveway and left it open a few beats longer as he saw only his son walk into the house. Burt barely had the chance to give the "all clear" before there were suddenly two more boys in front of him that were jumping up and down with his son in a three-way hug as they laughed and screamed "It worked!" Chuckling, Burt walked over to the phone where he called the school attendance office to inform them of Kurt's morning dentist appointment and that his son would be back at school by lunch.

Twenty minutes later, the four men sat at the Hummel dining table toasting with juice over their breakfast feast to a job well done. As Kurt and Burt expressed their genuine gratitude and Ron gratitude for Kurt's bacon-cooking skills, Harry felt a wave of peace wash over him. This is what magic could do, this is what Harry could do. Because of their actions, Kurt would be safe to go to school and stay with his family. Maybe this "saving people" thing still had some juice?


	16. Discussions with Draco 2

To: HarryP

From: DMalfoy

Subject: Time to Boogie, Potter

Harry,

Congratulations on success with Kurt's amulet. Obviously, with continual Malfoy influence, you can be made into a great wizard!

Since you asked, Australia has been boring most satisfyingly. Today was spent caring for magical marsupials and the day before was a day-long study group to develop our own spell. Ours will give the caster a perfect fresh breath every time.

Let me see if I understand this- American schools celebrate something called "Homecoming", even though they haven't even left home? Sounds ridiculous, but that isn't what you want to discuss, is it? You want to discuss Wes. The handsome and kind Wes has asked you to a dance and what is the confusion here? Wondering about being into blokes? Now is the chance! At least this one is pretty!

The only clear-headed friend you have,

Draco

To: DMalfoy

From: HarryP

Subject: It's going to be a disaster!

Draco,

You have got to tell me about that spell when you're done- Americans really enjoy garlic and chewing gum only goes so far.

Yes, I want to talk about Wes. I didn't even know he liked me like that. And it's not that I don't like him, he is quite fit and I'm excited. No one has ever asked me to a dance before. I don't even know HOW to dance! Parvati just kind of swung me around. And Wes is a good dancer. I'm clearly going to embarrass him and myself and never get to go to a dance again.

Blaine promised to teach me to dance, but something is going on with him. Ever since last Wednesday (what I now think of as Wes Day), he's been really quiet and not coming out of his room as much as he used to. I wonder if he's coming down with something?

Keep me posted on that spell! Anything else interesting happening?

The Boy Who Can't Dance,

Harry

To: HarryP

From: DMalfoy

Subject: Play it cool

Harry,

Yes, I wonder sooooo much why Blaine isn't in a good mood. What could it possibly be?

Potter, you are the densest person alive, I swear. I can hear you asking from over here. OF COURSE, I know why Blaine is upset, and no, I'm not going to tell you why. It's time that you notice what is going on around you for yourself.

Let's get down to business. The photo you sent of your Homecoming outfit isn't too bad, thank Kurt for the fashion advice. What? Do you really think I'd believe you'd come up with that outfit on your own? I think the grey suit will work well with your hair and we've work enough black for now, don't you think? I'd maybe choose a different pocket square- the one you have on is nice, but maybe a bit more Kurt than you?

Also, I hear muggle products can do wonders on the hair. I've always had a theory that your magic was interfering with your hair. A muggle potion free from magic could actually make a difference.

As I'm sure you've heard by now, I've been talking with Granger about your claims about the impact of music on magic. We've both been doing some research into what you experienced and think we have some conclusions.

First, your reaction to live music performed isn't unique, however, it is extreme. Most witches and wizards feel something more from live music than recorded, but nothing that seems more than what muggle report to feel.

Second, we believe your reaction is so extreme because you can access more magic than most. You aren't having this reaction to recorded music, so we can rule out you being an over-emotional little snowflake that we all know you are. Harry, I know you hate to admit this, but you are an incredibly powerful wizard who came from two powerful parents and held the soul of possibly the most powerful warlock in our time. You. Have. Power.

Finally, Granger thinks there might be some connection to the Deathly Hallows. You are the master of Death, which might have expanded your magical core. Nothing we can know for sure without putting your in front of some Unspeakables for a rousing afternoon of prodding, but there might be something in that idea.

Really, what it means is you need to be prepared. You aren't in control of yourself during live performances- the bigger the performing crowd and if you already have a heightened emotional state going in, you may really not have any control over what happens. Be careful, Potter.

Apparently now a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff,

Draco

To: DMalfoy

From: HarryP

Subject: Worry Not

Draco,

When have I ever taken risks?

Harry

P.S. Your mouth freshening charm is (as Kurt said when I taught him) FABULOUS!

P.P.S. Since your last email I've made sure that all dancing lessons with Blaine have been to a recording. No issues there.


	17. Homecoming

Harry straightened his tie in his dorm mirror. He had taken Draco's advice and agreed to go to Dalton's homecoming with Warbler Wes. This was the first time anyone had asked him out or showed any interest without also knowing him as the Chosen One. Luckily Kurt dressed him in a grey suit with a deep purple tie to "bring out his eyes." The continual obsession of people dressing him to match his eyes still continued. The biggest change in his appearance had to be his hair. Harry rolled his eyes as he thought of how smug Draco will be to learn that muggle hair products don't interact with his magic and created a rather flattering result. Too bad Aunt Petunia never thought to just try hair gel.

Harry's contemplation of the annoying people in his life was interrupted by a tapping on his door. A quick glance behind his shoulder showed Blaine popping his head through the slightly open door.

"Need any help getting ready?" Blaine was already dressed in his black pinstripes- what some of the fellow Warblers called his 20s Gangster suit.

"I think I just about got it, what do you think?" Harry replied, spinning around and holding out his arms for Blaine to get a full look. The other boy's Adam's apple bounced as he took Harry in.

"You look really great. I was worried you would struggle with the tie or not know what a pocket square is."

Harry laughed, "After putting on a tie for the uniform every day, I had that one figured out. Kurt made sure my outfit was, what did he call it? 'Teen Chic'. Apparently, no friend of Kurt is allowed to look anything less than fantastic for major occasions. But let's face it, I could use all the help I can get!" Harry noticed Blaine's small smile didn't reach his eyes. "Are you okay, mate?"

Blaine seem to shake himself from whatever he was thinking and gave a genuine Blaine-smile. "Absolutely! This will be a great night. But, before we go, I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure, what's going on?"

Right on cue, as Blaine took a deep breath to say whatever it is he was going to say, another knock on Harry's door before it was pushed open again by Wes.

"Wow, Harry, you look great!" Wes' eyes shone as he took in his glamed up date. Harry felt his heart start to race as he took in Wes' usually long and athletic form made even more graceful in his black suit. Even without the fashion sense of his friend, Harry knew they would be striking together.

"Thanks, you look great too."

"Oh, um, I guess I will just see you guys at the dance then." Harry was about to remind Blaine that he was about so say something when Blaine bolted out of the door.

"What was that all about?" Wes asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess we will just see him later?" Harry's worry was cut short when Wes held out his hand for Harry to take.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

Harry found the Dalton Homecoming dance to be like out of a movie. The students decided to find the humor in cliché and voted for an Under the Sea theme, which the dance committee took to an extreme degree. Rather than some streamers and fake seaweed drawings, there were large paper-mache marine life placed and suspended around the room. Even without magic, the room looked incredible.

Just as he remembered at the Yule Ball, everyone out of uniform made the room seem even more crowded and alive. The Dalton boys were allowed to bring dates from other schools and many of the boys had found dates from their all-girl counterpart, Austen Prep.

Harry and Wes chatted their way into the dance, Wes greeting all of his friends and Harry saying hi to people he had met so far. Most of his "patients" came up to him with big hugs and exciting introductions to his date.

By the time the pair made got to the punch bowl, Harry heard a familiar, "Took you long enough, I was worried I'd have to dress you myself."

Harry smiled and turned to his friend while Wes was pulled away by some of the Warblers, "Kurt, I've been using a tie tying charm daily. I got this." Kurt simply hummed in response. "How is the big date with Blaine going?"

"For the millionth time, this isn't a date. Blaine is simply a friend and it is just nice to be able to attend a dance with another boy and not worry about anything happening."

Harry held up his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine. I believe you. How about we finally enjoy a dance, huh?"

Soon, Harry and Kurt's dream of a normal dance was in swing. The teens spent the next few hours on the dance floor surrounded by new friends dancing and jumping to whatever the DJ played. The recorded music made Harry feel more energized as he bopped, swayed, and raised the roof with Wes.

Towards the end of the night, Headmaster Malfoy took the microphone to introduce the Homecoming King. Harry clapped along for the energetic young man he had occasionally seen in the hallways. Just as Malfoy was crowning the newly minted King, David bounced onto the stage and took the microphone from the smug-looking student council freshman that was assisting the Headmaster in the annual crowning ceremony.

"What's up Dalton Academy! Let me hear you make some noise!" David got the crowd even more hyped and cheering. "In honor of our new King, we have a special surprise for everyone! Warblers of past and present, ASSEMBLE!"

With David's final shout, Wes gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek as he ran to the stage with all of the other Warblers. But it wasn't just the usual group headed to the stage. From the sides of the hall came men from all different ages until the stage was covered with about 75 men ranging from sophomores in high school to men with greying hair.

The crowd was going wild with this impromptu Warbler reunion.

"That's my dad!"

"I KNEW my brother came home from college this weekend!"

"Do you see that guy on the side over there? He was just elected to Congress!"

Harry was so caught up in the hype that he didn't see a concerned Malfoy on stage trying to communicate with Kurt while smiling and welcoming the illustrious alumni.

"Harry, come on! Let's go!" Harry felt himself being pushed by an anxious Kurt.  
"What? What's wrong? Do you really think one of them is in Congress?" Just as Harry realized the danger he was in, the concert began. Seventy-five Warblers began their a cappella masterpiece. Within seconds, Harry was completely overwhelmed. Tears streamed uncontrollably down his face and he started to shake. Kurt kept trying to urge him to move and leave, but he couldn't sense anything else but the music. As the music continued, it was like he was being controlled by the Imperious curse. His excitement from earlier was magnified and he started to move towards the stage. He needed to be with the music.

Kurt held on as strong as he could. "Harry, calm down. Listen to me. It is just the music. You have to fight it."

Harry felt his pulse increase as he struggled against the hold. He had to get to the stage. He could feel his magic vibrating inside of him, reaching with him to achieve his goal.

Kurt swore when he started to see an aura shimmering off of Harry's skin. He knew they will still safe from the muggle students noticing the golden glow, but they were definitely seeing Kurt holding Harry from behind in what looked like an intimate position and some nudges started when Kurt put his mouth against Harry's ear.

"I am sorry, but I have to stop you right now. I feel you trying to spin. You want to aparate on the stage, but if you do that, you know your time here will be done and I know you don't want that. Petrificus Totalus."

Harry froze in Kurt's arms. His magic still straining to get to the stage, but now he was hindered from consciously casting the spell himself. He could feel the magic building under his skin and a part of his consciousness, the part that was able to break the imperious curse started to panic.

"Quickly, you need to get him out of this room now." Malfoy had made his way to Kurt's side to seemingly enjoy the Warbler performance. A shared look and nod between the two ended the conversation and Malfoy seamlessly blended back into the crowd.

Knowing that Harry's accidental magic was going to flare soon, Kurt mumbled "Locomotor" and then a featherlight charm, gently lifting Harry off his feet and making it possible for Kurt to effortlessly move him. Knowing they already had some gossiping attention, Kurt made it look like the two of them were dancing out of the room to be alone together. Thankfully the exit wasn't far.

Once the heavy door closed behind the wizards, the music cut off and Harry felt himself exit his trance.

"Finite incantatem". Harry was able to move again and breathed deep.

"Are you back?" Kurt asked with his wand still trained on Harry. With a nod, Harry felt himself crying for real this time and was quickly wrapped up in Kurt's arms.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," he muttered over and over. He felt so out of control of his own magic. What if he had hurt Kurt? What if he had apparated in front of the whole school?

"Shhh. Shhhh. It's okay, it's all okay. Nothing happened." Kurt kept Harry wrapped up tight. Kurt felt his own power stirring. There was a crisis where he wasn't a victim and he was able to be the hero. He could be the shoulder for this boy who has faced Hell and was now a victim of his own self.

Harry's panic subsided and he sighed into Kurt's embrace. He allowed himself to be cared for and wondered if this is what it felt like to have a family. After a bit, Malfoy found them and gently guided his charge back to the Headmaster house and helped Harry get tucked in before giving him a Dreamless Sleep potion.

Once he knew Harry was fine with Mr. Malfoy, Kurt headed back to the dance. He was ready to head home but wanted to say goodnight to Blaine. However, when he approached the main building, he wasn't expecting a depressed-looking Wes being comforted by a resigned Blaine on the outside stairs.

"Oh, it's you," Wes said, his voice sounding like he'd been crying. "I knew Harry wasn't that into me yet, but if he wanted to go to do the dance with you, why didn't he just invite you himself?"

"It's not what you think," Kurt nervously replied. While a small part of him was tickled someone thought he was a legitimate part of a love triangle, his well-honed sense of self-preservation was worried that there might be limits to Dalton's zero tolerance policy.

"It's not your fault that I wanted things to work out another way." Wes stood up. "I'm going to bed. Thanks, Blaine, for listening." Wes stopped even with Kurt and put a hand on his shoulder. It took everything Kurt had not to flinch. "Treat him good, okay?" Before Kurt could respond, Wes had already jogged off towards the dorms leaving him alone outside with Blaine.

"Blaine-"

"He's upset, but he won't make any drama. He genuinely just wants everyone to be happy," Blaine interrupted, looking down at his hands from where he sat on the steps.

"You don't have to believe me, but there isn't anything happening with me and Harry," he replied softly. Blaine had only been charming and welcoming and Kurt didn't want to betray that.

"I want to believe you," Blaine finally looked up, "what happened?"

Kurt took a deep breath. He hated lying, so he did what he did with Carol and Finn, he took the magic out of the response. "It was the big Warbler performance. When you all went up there, the crowd crushed in even more and Harry started to have a panic attack. He doesn't like anyone to know that he has an issue with such big crowds, but after being at the dance for so long, it got to him. I helped him leave and then calmed him down from the shock."

Blaine's eyes went wide. "I am such a jerk. Is Harry okay? Where is he?"

Kurt gave him a small smile and sat down next to the Warbler, "Mr. Malfoy took him back to his room at the Headmaster's house. It's nice and quiet. He probably is already asleep."

Blaine let out a relieved breath and seemed to lose some tension. "that's good."

Kurt reached over and put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Harry wouldn't hurt anyone, Wes or anyone else." He gave Blaine a meaningful look and the other boy had the grace to sheepishly hang his head.

Kurt removed his hand, stood up, and brushed off his pants. "Thank you for slice of normal."

Blaine smiled up at his new friend, "Anytime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This is all I have written as of it's posting date, but more should be coming shortly.


	18. Rachel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A planned study session between Harry and Rachel doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING- Possible non-con. This isn’t a non-con story or scene, but I want to acknowledge a possible trigger. Next chapter will have a quick summary if you need to skip this chapter.

The next few weeks post- Homecoming went as many do across America. Romances bloomed (Warbler David and his date Christine). Romances ended (Warbler Nick and his girlfriend Amber). And some romances never had a chance to begin. 

The Monday after Homecoming found Harry sitting across from Wes at a study table, each nursing a hot beverage as they awkwardly tried to find the words to say that there was not going to be a relationship in their future. Harry reminded himself that he didn’t shy away from Voldemort, so he needed to put on his Gryffindor big-boy pants and be honest with Wes. He liked the Warbler very much but didn’t see them as a couple. 

The month wore on. Harry kept attending therapy. Blaine returned to his normal high-energy self, inspiring many an eye-roll in Kurt when Harry mentioned the delightful change. “Sure, Harry, no one knows why Blaine is cheery again after you and Wes decided not to date. No one at all…” (“I know, right!” Harry replied earnestly.) 

Harry enjoyed the routine he finally found. Wake up, go to class, study while the Warblers practiced, then spend time with his new friends. Some afternoons he would meet with his therapist or Mr. Malfoy to work on his magical studies. For the first time in a long time, he felt calm and focused. 

At least twice a week he and Blaine would make the journey to the Lima Bean and hang out with Kurt and their other New Direction friends. During one fateful outing, the two wizards went to the counter to pick up their coffee. 

“What did you think of the demo track I sent you?” Kurt asked. 

“Mate! It was absolutely brilliant! I immediately had to send it off to Ron- he loved it too.” Harry replied. 

Kurt smiled at the praise, raised his eyebrows, and said, “But did it  _ move _ you?” Harry rolled his eyes. 

“Fine. I will tell you what you want. Yes, it moved me. Even though it was a recording, I cried like a baby.”

Kurt beamed and gave Harry a quick squeeze, “Thank you! That is what I needed to hear. I think I’m ready to try out for that solo.”

Harry continued to try to build Kurt’s confidence in auditioning for the competition solo as they grabbed their coffees and went to add their milk and sugar. 

From the trashcan nearby, Rachel shook herself out of her reverie after overhearing the conversation. “So Harry really reacts strongly to music, hmm?” she thought to herself. This was just the information she needed to set her plan in motion. Ever since she and Finn had broken up she was looking for a way to show him that other boys would notice her too. The problem was, while boys noticed her, all they saw was her perfect punctuality and unparalleled work ethic- things that don’t inspire dates. Harry was the perfect answer! He was cute,  _ British _ , got along with all the glee kids, but wasn’t in a choir himself so therefore dating him wouldn’t inspire the “treason” accusations from the Jesse St. James fiasco. 

Her plan was simple- get Harry alone to see her sing and if he was really moved by music, he would obviously become in to her! It was foolproof! 

The rest of the afternoon went pleasantly. Harry sat back and enjoyed watching his new friends. He admired Kurt’s wittiness, basked in Blaine’s smile, and chuckled at Mercedes’ jokes. He couldn’t help but notice how  _ hard _ Rachel tried to fit in with the group even though everyone clearly accepted her. He felt like he could relate to that feeling of wondering if you actually belonged or if people just wanted you around for what you could offer them. Harry felt his understanding smile of Rachel jumping up to get more napkins for the table shift into one of male approval when he unconsciously checked out her ass when she reached across the counter. No matter what anyone said about her pushiness, Rachel Berry had an ass Harry wanted to squeeze and bite. 

* * *

Two days later, Harry drove himself to Lima for an afternoon of studying. He promised Kurt they would go over their Charms after dinner at the Hummel’s, but Rachel overheard the plan-making and Harry found himself committed to studying precalculus with her immediately after school while Kurt made up a Spanish test. A text message has him pulling into the McKinley parking lot and heading to the auditorium.

Harry walked through the auditorium seats and up onto the stage to where Rachel sat at the piano, plucking away at some keys. 

“Harry!” she beamed up at him. Rachel stood up and steered Harry to take her place at the piano bench, arranging him so he faced away from the instrument and had a perfect line of sight of the microphone stand poised smack dab in the middle of the stage. “Now, I fully intend for us to ensure we have a complete grasp of solving systems of linear equations through substitutions but before we get to that I want you to see the solo I’ve been preparing for the audition that Mr. Shuester is sure to pick me because I am of course the strongest vocals in the, but that still doesn’t mean I don’t need to practice and practice is always better with an audience!” While Harry was still trying to figure out how Rachel said all of that in one breath, she had already started the background instrumental track and was at the microphone looking out at the empty auditorium. 

Harry was so overwhelmed by the whirlwind that was Rachel (he only just noticed how amazing her legs looked in her short skirt) that he hadn’t quite grasped her plan until she sang the first note. No matter what anyone said about Rachel Berry, they could never say she wasn’t incredibly talented. Within the first note, Harry’s magic swirled. By the end of the first verse of her stirring solo, the Chosen One was fully stirred. 

His aura flared and his magic flowed outwards. The close intimacy of this performance was different from the other times his magic reacted to the music. This time, the magic fared out. 

At her pre-rehearsed and carefully selected moment for maximum emotional impact, Rachel turned from the empty audience to sing a particularly meaningful verse directly to Harry. Any ingenue worth anything knows that the fastest way into someone’s heart is through perfectly timed solo eye-contact. When their eyes locked, Harry’s aura reached out and entranced her. Unlike at Homecoming, there was no one to stop the effect of the magic as it reverberated across the stage between the teens. Any thoughts of Rachel’s solo were lost as their attraction blazed through them and they lunged for each other and their lips met with hungry passion. 

* * *

  
  


Kurt hummed to himself, tapping along to the textbook in his hand, as he walked through the familiar halls to the McKinley auditorium. Once again, he was showing what an awesome friend he was. Rachel had left her math book in his car when they when off campus for lunch and he knew she wouldn’t want to study without the notes she carefully detailed with sticky notes inside of her book. 

The moment his hand went near the handle of the auditorium door, Kurt knew something had happened. Magic thrummed against his fingers sealing the door shut. He took a deep calming breath. He knew he had to get in there but also had to be aware of the security cameras monitoring the halls, he thanked the gods that the auditorium was camera-free. 

He gently placed his hands with one on each door handle. With one more deep breath, Kurt tightened his grip and whispered  _ alohomora _ , willing his wandless magic to unseal the doors. The doors unlocked with a gentle click and Kurt made himself pick up the textbook and walk in like there wasn’t a catastrophic magical event on the other side of the doors. 

The doors closed behind him by the time Kurt took in the scene before him. On the stage, Harry and Rachel were enveloped by his aura and they were enveloped by each other. It was hard to see where one of them ended and the other began. Kurt stood frozen for a few seconds taking in the picture of Harry sitting on the floor of the stage with a lap full of Rachel. Her legs wrapped around his torso and hands locked in his hair with one hand gripping her to him and his other massaging her breast over her argyle sweater as they feverishly made out. 

Rachel’s loud moan as Harry kissed down on her neck as his thumb brushed her nipple quickly brought Kurt back to his senses. Not worried about the noise he made, he ran onto the stage. Not seeing the remote to control the sound system, Kurt pushed his way behind the curtain and manually shut off the stereo system. 

From his spot at the edge of the curtain, Kurt could see the instant effect on his friends. Harry’s aura receded and the teens stilled as they looked at each other. Kurt stayed hidden, wand in hand, watching to intervene if needed. 

* * *

Rachel blinked back to reality as she looked down from her perch in Harry’s lap into his concerned eyes. She smiled softly running her fingers through his soft, disheveled hair. Now that they’d stopped kissing, she could feel him tense around her, his grip on her back no longer passionate, but frozen, like he was unsure if he could still touch her. Rachel could admit to herself that was one of the hottest experiences she’d ever had- though it was surprising it had taken this long for her singing to encourage a boy to make out with her. But looking down into his beautiful (and maybe a bit tortured) eyes, she knew that her plan to make Finn jealous wasn’t going to work. She liked Harry and  _ definitely _ liked kissing, touching, and being touched by him. But he wasn’t Finn. With Harry, she felt the pull of attraction and could happily continue exploring his lips and feeling more of his body. But Harry wasn’t Finn. She didn’t feel that swell of love she felt with Finn and that total sense of belonging. 

She gently brushed her thumb over his cheek. “Hi”, she said softly. She felt Harry’s hand on her back relax and rub up and down her spine. 

“Hi”, he replied with a small smile. “I think I got a bit carried away there.”

Rachel giggled, “I think we both did. That was really nice..” He seemed to sense her hesitation to continue. She liked him, even more, when his face immediately became concerned, he seemed genuinely worried about her. She took a breath and fruitlessly smoothed his hair off his forehead. “It was nice and incredibly sexy, but I think we should stay friends.” She looked into his eyes, trying to show him that she wasn’t carelessly rejecting him, but truly wanted this cute British boy to stay in her world. “ Is that okay?” 

She bit her lip as he looked over her face and sighed in relief when he gently pulled her into a hug. “I would be delighted to be your friend, Ms. Berry.” Rachel smiled into his shoulder. 

“Maybe it’s time we get out of this fairly compromising position, Mr. Potter?” 

* * *

Harry let go and stood up with Rachel. Since they stopped kissing, he was using every ounce of will power to stay calm and seem normal, when in his head he was completely freaking out. He knew exactly what had happened and even if he couldn’t feel the prickling of the anxious magic thrum of Kurt radiating from the corner, from his position on the stage he could see his friend holding a wand on him. It was that security of knowing his friend had his back that Harry was able to smile and joke with Rachel while they agreed to study a different time and watch her head off the stage. His heart rate increased, even more, when he heard Kurt mumble the counter charm to unlock the doors from his hiding place. 

When the door closed behind Rachel, Harry started shaking and pacing as Kurt rushed over and pulled him into a hug. 

“What did I do, Kurt? What did I do? Omigod. I just thought we were going to study, and then we end up making out on the floor?” He gripped Kurt’s sweater tightly, trying to ground himself. 

“Shhhh. Shhh, it’s okay,” Kurt said as he rubbed Harry’s back to soothe him. “You’re two people who are attracted to each other and you kissed. The music heightens your already existing feelings and my guess is it did the same to her. If you weren’t willing to kiss her and she wasn’t willing to kiss you, it wouldn’t have happened, no matter how wonderful of a singer she is. If there wasn’t a mutual attraction, you would have both just cried. Though Rachel tends to cry in every solo, so no real change there.”

Harry chuckled into Kurt’s shoulder and ended the hug. But the levity only lasted a moment. “I know you’re right. But you can’t tell me that we would have made out without the magic either.” Harry let the seriousness wash over them. “If I can’t learn to control my aura magic when someone makes music near me, I won’t be able to stay here.”

Kurt replied, “I know.”


End file.
